Living in the Moment
by Rendered Reversed
Summary: Tricked into possessing a seemingly unfarmable plot of land, Tom Riddle is forced to make things work and build up his new life from scratch in Mineral Town. He expected eventual success, a lot of hard work, and several painstaking seasons of the "outsider" reputation... but no one ever mentioned falling in love with a god. A life story told in 100 word snippets. TMR/HP SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Tom couldn't believe he was roped into this—this—this outrage! He stared in absolute disbelief at the wide, open field before him, covered in weeds and rocks and branches and looking like it's real worth. _Nothing_.

He was promised land, _good_ land, not this pathetic lot of dirt.

Moving closer, he bent down and scooped up a handful of ground, feeling the rough, dry texture and then proceeded to sneer at it angrily.

Could anything grow on this? Tom wanted his money back, and he was_ this _close to walking to the mayor and demanding it back right _now_.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

In the end, demanding a refund didn't quite happen. Tom was stuck; the old coot of a mayor had first used his mentor's name to get him to a sign a contract, and now he found out that contract made it specifically clear that the farm was non-returnable.

So he was stuck. Still angry, still humiliated, and still saddled with a chunk of land with no one to help out either.

No wonder all of the townspeople had looked at him with varying degrees of pity.

Well, they'd get their dues eventually. For now, Tom picked up his sharpened sickle.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Work was hard, the reward meager. Tom felt he wasn't doing _something_ right, like the land refused to work with him and every day, more weeds seemed to appear in the spots he had just de-weeded from. It was depressing.

He had been given tools, some starting capital even by the _generous_ (most likely guilty) mayor, and several townsfolk had given him some supplies as well… but it just wasn't enough.

The ground he tilled for hours a day did not want to grow crops, and Tom thought that if everyone was pessimistic like he was, he would refuse too.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

He had taken to exploring the areas nearby his farm that weren't really part of the town, finding places where he could find other plants and spots that could add to his emptying pocket. There was an ocean east of the main village, but that was too far away—the lake south of his farm was a more convenient place to fish.

There was a hill with many flowers nearby as well, and often some of the villagers would come out to relax in the clean air. Tom secretly envied their care-free lives.

But there was work to be done.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Finally, about a week after he had gained ownership of the farm, the carpenter that he had met during his explorations and had struck up some type of wordless acquaintance with took pity on him.

"That farm's never worked well ever since the original owner left," he confided to Tom. "She was a beauty in her prime, but when the next farmer came, she grew dismal and, well, the farmer after that, too."

"And what can _I_ do about it?" Tom asked tiredly.

The carpenter shrugged. "Go to the Harvest Pond and make an offering? He's been neglected for awhile."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Tom didn't really believe in gods, or if they existed, that they didn't have any effect on reality. They were in another world, so to speak, and stayed there, out of the affairs of humans…

So he felt ridiculous following the carpenter's advice, but what could he do? He was admittedly desperate, and there was really _nothing_ to lose by trying, so here he was.

The bouquet of lilies felt odd in Tom's hands, the offering that the carpenter had recommended. Apparently the offerings _had_ to be to His liking.

This was ridiculous. He took a deep breath and threw.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

He didn't expect anything to happen, and the fact that he was so quickly proved wrong shocked Tom enough to send him reeling back. Of course, that also could've been because of the splash.

_How_ something splashed when it _rose_ from the water, he didn't know.

"Ahh, I almost thought that people forgot about me!" Deep green eyes beamed at him, the playful smile throwing him off completely.

"Who are you?" Tom asked bluntly.

The man tilted his head to the side in puzzlement. "The Harvest God, of course. You summoned me, didn't you? …Never mind that. Call me Harry."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Oh dear Goddess above! This is terrible! What did you do to the place, burn it to the ground?" cried Harry, staring at the farm in shock.

"_No_. In case you haven't heard, I've been trying to _save _it. It isn't my fault the damn land's too stubborn!" sneered Tom.

"Oh," blinked the Harvest God. "In that case, shall we save the farm?"

"_Please_," he muttered under his breath, covering it with a sigh.

Tom quickly found out that just because Harry was helping, it didn't mean he was work free. The God gave increasingly strict and increasingly ludicrous instructions.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Though he had originally thought Harry crazy, it seemed he really knew what he was doing. Tom secretly marveled at how the land that used to be so uncooperative and dry grew to be soft and willing.

The trees began to grow again, the water turned clean, and there was a noticeable decrease in weeds and stumps.

"You're not a bad farmer after all," Harry declared one day as he sat at the water's edge watching Tom finish up his work.

"And _what_ do you mean by that?"

Harry grinned wryly. "I might be good, but I'm not _that_ good."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"So now that we've established your dominance in the farm," Harry began one day as he gratefully accepted Tom's offering, "What say you to expanding a bit?"

"…I don't follow," Tom said. He had grown to understand that he was better off listening to the Harvest God than ignoring his advice.

"You need animals."

"If you didn't notice, I'm a bit poor right now," Tom retorted. "Nor am I settled quite yet. With all the work I do on the land, how am I supposed to take care of animals?"

Harry smiled. "Oh, but you've already finished the hard part!"

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Mornin', Tom!" greeted Arthur Weasley, owner of the town's supermarket. "What can I get you today? Another few bags of seeds?"

"Not today," Tom muttered, sighing before finally asking, "Do you know where I can get some… animals?"

"Oh! Been thinking about using the barn, have you now?" Arthur said kindly, "Well, you can get some chickens at the poultry farm owned by the Tonks. You've met Andy, haven't you?"

That's what he had been afraid of. Their daughter was quite possibly the strangest person he had ever met… but thinking back on Harry made Tom sigh and regretfully nod.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

He had managed to purchase his first chicken with relatively small problems. It was an expensive bird, admittedly—at least to him. After making small talk with Andromeda Tonks and her husband, Ted Tonks, it had been easy enough to purchase the animal with a minor discount.

But outside, he had, of course, bumped into their daughter—Nymphadora, preferably just Tonks—and then, in his mind, the metaphorical shit had hit the fan. It wasn't that she wasn't nice, but simply… odd. And outgoing. And loud.

And not the type of person he wanted to be around.

Harry was pleased.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"You know, you really _should_ be a bit more earnest in your endeavors to befriend the townspeople," Harry commented after he had walked Tom through the new routine. After, of course, being summoned by the daily offering of lilies.

"Why would I ever want that," Tom deadpanned.

"They're nice people, for one. And if that doesn't attract you—I know it won't—being more open will help you in the long run. You're part of their town, whether you like it or not, so you should act like it."

He grunted. The next day, he didn't summon the Harvest God.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"He's got a point, you know," the carpenter mused. "Take me, for example. I'd be much more willing to fix up your chicken coup or remodel your house if I liked you."

"But you'd end up doing it anyways, because it's your job," Tom pointed out. "And you're only agreeing with him because he's the Harvest God."

"True, but it'd take longer," he argued, taking a bite of the boiled egg Tom had graciously brought him. "…And no, I'm agreeing with him because he's right."

Tom sulked.

"Don't go neglecting our God now—give him an offering tomorrow and _listen_."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

After making his rounds in the town as an effort to become more sociable and _befriend_ the townsfolk, Tom checked over his farm once more before making his way to the Harvest Pond, bouquet of lilies in hand per usual.

He tossed them into the water, waiting patiently for the God to appear before him.

"I'm not mad, you know," Harry said, clutching the offering in his hand. "You don't have to summon me every day."

Tom glared, only eliciting the Harvest God's laughter.

"But I'm happy all the same."

"Why?" he grumbled.

Harry smiled, clear and simple. "You listened."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

It turned out, after a week or so of constant interaction and pleasantries, the Harvest God was right. As usual. Though families like the Weasleys were always nice, even they felt just that more friendly to be around now that he had gotten to know them better.

Tom didn't regret spending time and supplies to befriend the townsfolk. He was only bothered by their daughters.

Nymphadora Tonks was even stranger than he thought. Bellatrix Black was an overzealous woman. Ginny Weasley was a pest. Hermione Granger was too consumed in her books.

He was sure Harry was laughing at him.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Hello, Tom!" greeted the mayor of the town one early bright morning. "I'm glad everything's alright—I've heard about your recent success, you know, and everyone in town has nothing but nice things to say! I'm pleased with your progress."

Tom snarled, because he wasn't the best of morning persons and because of _who it was_. "Dumbledore—"

"I've also heard," interrupted Dumbledore, "that you seem to be extending your farm into ranching."

He sighed tiredly. "What of it?" And when can you leave?

Dumbledore smiled. "A gift, for your recent achievements."

Tom was left staring dumbfounded at a foal.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"He gave you a horse!" Harry practically squealed, but he wasn't a female and his voice wasn't high enough for that. "Congratulations!"

"But what am I supposed to do with a _horse_? It's not even fully grown yet."

"Now, Tom," scolded Harry, "Horses are very valuable in this town. Make sure to raise it with care—every year, there's a horse racing competition too. If it grows up big and strong, you'll be able to enter!"

"But a _horse_?"

The Harvest God smiled, having not taken the exasperated tone at face value. "I'm sure you'll do fine," he assured softly.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Despite how nice Harry's vote of confident had made him feel, Tom was still uncertain of how "fine" he would be. Sitting in the stable, he watched as the small foal moved about, the room plenty enough for its tiny stature.

It whinnied softly at him, and Tom grudgingly got up to pet it though he had just brushed its coat a mere twenty minutes ago.

"You'll grow up fine," he found himself murmuring. "Big and strong and whatnot—the Harvest God says so."

It butted its head against his hand in affection. Tom melted. "Nagini," he called her softly.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

When Tom made his way to the Harvest Pond a bit late, he didn't expect to see Narcissa Malfoy there, uncharacteristically kneeling in reverence before the water's edge. He watched as she gently tossed in a flower, then pressed her palms together and murmured a small prayer.

She was surprised to see him, too. "Tom Riddle, yes?" she inquired softly.

He nodded. "Mrs. Malfoy," Tom greeted.

A small smile spread across her face as she turned back towards the pond. "I'm glad you believe," she whispered, "so few do, these days…"

Tom was left wondering what she meant by that.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"If you're tired, you should rest," Harry said suddenly one day as he watched Tom till the field.

Tom stopped, wiping his brow with a clothed arm. "That's a surprise. Usually you're egging me on," he noted.

The Harvest God smiled. "Hard workers especially need a day of rest when one is due. Why don't you go to the Potter inn and relax a bit? Your last shipment sold well—why not have a nice meal to celebrate?"

"What of the field? I'm not done with work today—"

Harry gently interrupted him. "I'll take care of the rest, okay?"

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

The Potter inn was definitely the place to go if one wanted to see… well, everyone else.

Charlus Potter greeted him behind the bar. "Hello, Tom. Early today, no? Well, that's fine—everyone needs a break once and awhile!"

"Father's right," a soft voice said, coming from the stairs. Lily Evans smiled softly at him as she placed a glass of water down on the table. "Be sure not to push yourself too hard, okay?"

Tom replied with his usual pleasantries, relaxing into his seat. Lily Evans was probably the only single female that he could stand in this town.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

When he came back in the evening, Tom was surprised to see the unexpected sight of everything… finished. Not that he thought Harry _wouldn't_ be able to take care of it, but this was… wow.

The crops were watered, growing just fine in their places. The parts of the field that he wanted to be tilled were definitely so, his chicken and chick were out of the coup and relaxing outside, hell, even Nagini looked fed, brushed, and cared for perfectly!

Everyone looked content.

He stopped by the Harvest Pond on his way to the carpenter's, just to make sure.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"I've already given you an offering today," Tom said bluntly as he stood in front of the empty pond. "Don't be greedy and make me give you another one."

The Harvest God rose from the waters, much like he did like the first time Tom met him and the times after that. "It's rude to call a God greedy," Harry scolded playfully. "Did you find everything to your liking?"

"Why didn't you tell me you could do that?" Tom demanded.

He shrugged. "Would it have made a difference? I helped because you needed a break. Don't expect it every day."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"You should get a cow," Harry advised as Tom brushed Nagini with care.

The farmer stopped to turn his head and send a glare, as if to ask _more work?!_

"Cows give milk," reasoned the Harvest God. "It would be good for you—and milk sells well too. And people like milk—"

"Okay, I get it," interrupted Tom. "You want me to get a cow."

"Cows are very profitable if you raise them well," agreed Harry. "And eventually, you'll need that profit to upgrade your gear. You know, you're becoming a fine farmer, Tom."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Bellatrix Black giggled delightedly as she saw her _favorite_ customer walk through the door. "Tom!" she squealed, "How nice of you to visit!"

Tom smiled, if not a bit too tightly. "Hello, Bella," he greeted, forced to use the nickname that she demanded of him.

"So, what have you come here for?" she asked excitedly. "Have a gift for me, do you? Are you taking me out for dinner? Will you—"

"Bella," a stern voice interrupted. "Stop harassing our customer."

Tom breathed a sigh of relief. Bellatrix pouted disappointedly. "Yes, father."

Orion Black turned to greet the farmer _properly._

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Despite the traumatic experience at the Black's, in which he was forced to go through to purchase supplies from the aged blacksmith, Tom managed to begin tending to his newest addition on his farm—his cow.

"When will it give me milk?" he asked Harry one day as he groomed it kindly under the Harvest God's instructions.

He expected days, or at least an explanation as to why it wasn't giving him milk and why it would.

Harry, of course, screwed all of that over. Again. "When she likes you," he replied calmly, smiling at the glare sent his way.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Kingsley, Tom found on one of his visits to the carpenter, was the town's only policeman. He was kind, if not a bit gruff on the edges, and gave much better companionship than a few others of the town, second only to the carpenter himself.

Kingsley also had been made privy to Tom's associations with the Harvest God.

They seemed to have developed a quiet camaraderie, all spending a half hour of their evening at the carpenter's to meet. Tom liked to think of the time as his only break. Harry had just begun teaching him how to _really_ fish.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Our God's been treating you well?" Kingsley asked one day after graciously accepting Tom's gift of a boiled egg. The policeman was apparently a firm believer of the Harvest God, which was why he had been so quick to believe the truth.

Tom raised a brow. "Should you really be asking that?"

"We're both curious," inputted the carpenter.

"Be more so about our policeman's, hmm… _association_ with the Tonks' only daughter," Tom retorted, causing the carpenter to begin to eye Kingsley with a curious glint.

Kingsley cursed under his breath and glared at the farmer. "It's nothing," he uselessly declared.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

It was raining. Tom was drenched through after finishing his daily routine, even though all he had to take care of were his animals in their safe, dry, homely shelters.

He cursed, moving through the forest of trees with the intention to visit the Harvest Pond as usual. The rain wouldn't stop him from making his offering—from seeing Harry.

But perhaps someone else would. He ran into the carpenter on the way, and the man stopped him before he could veer off to his destination.

"Why don't you come with me today, lad. Your God will be there tomorrow."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

They ended up, surprisingly enough, in the church, where they were greeted by the pastor, Remus Lupin.

"Have you come for confession?" he asked kindly as he gave them both a towel. "It's best to get out of the rain, even if you haven't. The church will shelter all."

"Thanks, Lupin," the carpenter said gruffly. "Good to see you again."

Remus smiled. "And you, Gellert. Tom—"he turned to greet the farmer as well,"—nice to see you well. The honey you gave me was delicious."

Tom inclined his head. "A little bird told me that you would appreciate it."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

The knowing glint in Remus' eyes made him feel as if the man knew exactly _who _his "little bird" was.

"Did he, now?" Remus chuckled. "Well, thank you regardless. I hope you know you're both welcome here, even if it's not raining."

When the pastor departed to the confessional, Tom turned to the carpenter. "Why did you take me here?" he asked quietly.

The carpenter didn't answer; at least, not directly. "Know this place well," he grunted. "You'll be married here." He completely ignored Tom's incredulous look, and simply began to dry his hair despite that it'd get wet again.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Yeah, Remus has always been a good person," Harry chuckled. "When he was younger, he would always come to my pond and give me all sorts of offerings."

Tom stopped whatever he was doing. Without turning around, he asked, "You accept things _other_ than lilies?"

Harry blinked. "Of course I do. It'd get boring getting the same thing, though admittedly you're the only person giving me regular offerings."

The farmer wanted to face palm. By now, Fleur, the town's florist, had taken pity on him and was willing to give him lilies, no questions. "What else do you take, then?"

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Oh, you know. The usual. If it's not flowers then food… crops…" he smiled sympathetically. "I know it would've been a lot to give up some of your produce for just me, so I didn't ask. Sorry."

Tom felt a little foolish. Of course Harry would like those things—he was the _Harvest_ God! "I'll give you something better next time," he found himself promising quietly.

"Don't worry about it," Harry replied, but the slight shift in his tone told Tom that he was happy. "But if you insist, I enjoy strawberries during the spring and pineapples in the summer."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Because it was too late into spring to grow any strawberries, and it wasn't summer _quite yet_, Tom didn't have the chance to grow Harry's favorites, though in his last harvest, he _did _stop by with something other than flowers.

The Harvest God accepted his offering of cabbage enthusiastically. As he rose, he ripped part of the leaf and ate it with a thoughtful expression.

"You've grown," he said with a large smile. "It's very good—you put a lot of care into your crops. I can tell."

Tom was determined to set aside some of his harvest every rotation.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"You never seem to tell us anything anymore about your Harvest God," the carpenter pointed out one day. "Why's that?"

"Because you're just looking for a juicy piece of gossip that no one else knows about," Tom retorted.

Kingsley smiled indulgently. "Sure we are—but you could at least be more willing. How about this, why do you _like_ the Harvest God, other than the fact that he's… well… our God."

Tom took a moment to think. Why _was _it that he liked Harry, other than the fact that his quiet praise and encouragement was something he found himself craving?

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

It was just comfortable around Harry, he realized. Even when working, the God's presence made him relax, his worries fading to the back of his mind where they stayed until his departure. Shipment shortages didn't matter; a bad last harvest didn't either. Harry was… just nice to be around.

He grudgingly told this to his two eager companions.

The carpenter barked a laugh, "Well, of course he is! But why do you insist on summoning him, through rain and storm?" His eyes glinted suggestively.

Kingsley leaned in too, eager for the answer. It wasn't everyday that one got Tom talking.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"He's been with me since the beginning," Tom said defensively. "It would feel odd if he's not there."

"Are you sure it isn't more than his advice you're missing?" joined in Kingsley.

"What else could it be?" the farmer asked with a huff, not wanting to think about it _at all_.

"Try this then, lad," the carpenter dealt. "Refrain from summoning him for two days. One to feel, the second to _understand_. Trust me, the Harvest God won't mind. I'll even go offer in your place."

The thought of someone else offering to Harry was uncomfortable, to say the least.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Tom ended up agreeing to the bet anyways. Kingsley had looked knowingly at him before they all parted, making him feel rather suspicious about the ordeal, but what could he do? He had already accepted.

Needless to say, the two days were hell. He found himself constantly turning to where Harry _would've_ been, waiting for a comment or a slip of advice on how to do something, but all there was that greeted him was silence.

Not to mention, the emotional effect took its toll as well. Tom felt like his heart was too heavy to stand the work anymore.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

The carpenter and the policeman both looked smug as he walked in at the end of the two days for their usual meeting.

"Well?" the carpenter asked, even though he seemed to know the answer.

Tom was forced to be hit with the startling realization. "Well what?" he asked in reflex, but Kingsley was having none of that.

"Was it… enlightening?"

The farmer wanted to crawl into a hole and die. "…Yes," he replied softly, so quietly they had to strain their ears to hear.

But really, even _if_ Harry seemed to like him, how did one romance a God?

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Summer was a harsh time, but the weather was good. Tom once again stood up from planting his pineapples to wipe his brow from sweat. His first summer here was hotter than he could imagine.

"Have a drink," Harry called from beneath the apple tree from where he was watching. In his extended hand was a glass of milk—Tom's very own, of course.

Moving over, the farmer accepted it graciously. He downed it in one go, reveling in the cold liquid that slid down his throat.

"Appreciate your cow now, don't you?" asked the Harvest God smugly.

Tom grimaced.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

As the summer was hot and the days were long, Tom had begun a new routine—visiting the Potter inn more often. The cool glasses of water were very much welcome, and the atmosphere was never too humid or stuffy despite the numerous customers.

He had also taken to talking to Lily Evans a bit more often, seeing as she worked there. Her conversation wasn't bad at all, and he found her to be quite fiery by nature unlike the soft-spoken woman he thought she was.

Perhaps it was the heat that made him oblivious to the townspeople's whispered rumors.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"I'm adopted," Lily said one day as they conversed. Tom didn't remember how they had gotten onto the subject of her strange surname. "The Potters were very kind and took me in."

"But you keep your family name?" Tom asked in casual curiosity.

Lily smiled sadly. "It's all I have left of my old family. I can't remember their faces, but at least I have this name."

Tom wordlessly inclined his head. He didn't really understand, seeing as his own family wasn't the best and were now all dead. "You were born outside of town?" he inquired after a while.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"I suppose so, but I'm not really sure," she replied, and at the farmer's questioning look, continued, "I was found up in the mountains. He rescued and cared for me until the Potters took me in."

"He?"

All of a sudden, Lily looked nervous. She leaned closer, and hesitantly whispered, "The Harvest God."

This was news to Tom. "How could he take you in? He lives in a pond."

She didn't answer, instead looking at him with wide eyes and her mouth agape. "You… you _believe_ in him?"

Tom almost snorted. That was a ridiculous question. "Of course I do."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Lily smiled shyly all of a sudden, and it was like her entire face lit up. "There's a cave behind the waterfall," she excitedly revealed in a whisper. "He took care of me there. The Harvest God was very kind—I'm eternally grateful to him. I'm glad that you believe; his follower base has greatly diminished ever since the Great Storm twenty five years ago."

Tom tucked away the information for later, _private_ inquiry. Instead, he focused on the last part of her sentence. "There was… a storm?"

"I wasn't born yet, so I've only heard of it… but yes."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"What happened then, that made it so terrible as to make the people lose faith in their God?"

Lily bit her lip. "It wasn't just any storm. It was enormous—horrid—lasted for three days, at least. The whole town was a mess, some buildings even needed to be heavily repaired. The carpenter was busy for at least a whole season after. Many animals died as well… it made everyone lose faith."

"Just like that?"

She nodded. "Before then, everyone visited the Harvest Pond, and he was given offerings daily by practically the whole town. But after… after the Storm…"

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"They thought all of their offerings were for naught," Tom finished softly, "that worshipping a deity who didn't even bother to protect them from the catastrophe was a waste of time."

"Yes," Lily replied. "That's why only a few even believe in him now. There's Remus Lupin, Kingsley, Grindelwald, the Malfoy family, and maybe the mayor, but I'm not certain."

"Not the Potters?"

"They're quite neutral on the matter," she murmured. "Before the Great Storm, they were staunch worshippers. Now…? He's like a forbidden subject here. I think they want to believe, but just can't after what's happened."

Tom understood.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"You've been hanging around the inn a lot lately," the carpenter stated as he stared at Tom with unreadable eyes. "Any young women caught your eye?"

"No," replied the farmer curtly. "You seem awfully interested in my love life."

"Can't blame him, Tom," Kingsley said as entered, "you're the talk of the town, you know. First you come, brooding and sulky, then you're all friendly to everyone, a real charmer with the ladies, but you never played favorites. Now? Visiting the Potter inn, and hanging around Lily Evans? Who wouldn't talk?"

Tom chocked on his spit. "_What_ did you say?!"

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

The carpenter narrowed his gaze upon his friend. "Well," he began, "I can't blame you. There's a large gap between us human folk and the gods. Any affections you might have would have a hard time making it over. Looking for a down-to-earth woman isn't bad at all—Lily is a good girl."

"What," demanded Tom again. "What the _hell_ are you two talking about? There's nothing romantic going on between Lily Evans and I."

"There isn't?" Kingsley asked with a raised brow. "I heard you two were getting _rather cozy_ together. Charlus is stuck between being pleased and heartbroken."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Not to mention," Continued the policeman, "James is seething in jealousy. The fact that he's been crushing on her for three years is well known in town, even if she's technically his adopted sister, and here you come in, complete newcomer, who manages to sweep her off her feet in about a week or two."

"…Well you can tell the Potters that I have no romantic interest in her whatsoever," Tom said sternly. "It's summer. It's hot, even in here, so I go to the inn. Is there really any problem with that? I was encouraged to make nice, anyways."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"If you don't like her _that way_," started the carpenter, "then go comfort your God."

Tom paused in his furious denial. "What's wrong with him?"

The carpenter shrugged. "I've just got a feeling, you know. Talking about these things make for a smoother relationship."

"I'm not in _any_ relationship," the farmer deadpanned. "And I doubt that the Harvest God of all people would need _comforting_."

The carpenter shared a look with Kingsley. "He needed some twenty five years ago," the latter finally said softly. "And you're special to him, you know? Should make sure to give him something nice tomorrow."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Let it not be said that Tom didn't follow advice. Conveniently, his pineapples were ripe for the picking—a feat that made him sigh in relief. They were hard work to grow, but would give him much profit for the rest of the summer.

Upon arriving at the Harvest Pond, he paused in contemplation before lightly tossing the fruit in, making a big splash.

He waited for a few minutes, almost about to give up waiting as the Harvest God didn't seem like he would appear for once.

Tom wasn't kept waiting any longer. "Pineapples," Harry smiled softly. "My favorite."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Instead of making their way to the farm, Tom remained at the Harvest Pond, intent to speak with his God in this place. "What else do you like?" he found himself asking.

Harry smiled, but did not reply. "You've been making offerings for awhile," he finally said after some time. "Is there something I could do for you in return? Is there a person you like in town?"

Tom bit his tongue instead of answering honestly. "You do enough for me. I was told you don't often leave the pond."

Harry shrugged. "Not many people visit. Why then stay here?"

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"I could help, you know," Harry began again. "If there's a person you like, I can help increase their affection for you. Give them a little push in the right direction. Your farm is blossoming well, you should also think about yourself some time."

"I always think of myself," Tom retorted. "If the farm does well, _I_ do well. And there isn't anyone I like in that way; I'm sure the carpenter can vouch for that."

Harry frowned, but then grinned. "What about this?" he asked. "A gift for you."

With careful hands, Tom gratefully accepted the mysterious white flower.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"It will never rot, but don't try to consume it," cautioned the God. "If you keep it and take care of it well, I'm sure good fortune will always be present on your farm."

Tom felt like his words were more of a formality than anything. He was almost tempted to say that as long as Harry was there, he'd certainly have good luck—flower or no, but he held his words back. "Thank you," he said softly instead.

When he got back to the farm, the first thing he did was put it in a vase by his bed.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

On his way to the blacksmith's, Tom bumped into the carpenter. They decided to head there together, seeing as they both had business to do.

Orion greeted them before Bellatrix had the chance to pounce. "Afternoon Tom, Gellert."

"Orion," Tom greeted in turn. "The upgraded axe is much better now, thanks."

"Not a problem, Tom," he nodded. "What can I do for you two?"

The carpenter went into great detail of the new tools he needed, as well as the few that required repair. Orion took note with great seriousness.

Then Sirius Black walked in, eyeing Tom with due suspiciousness.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"So you're the one who's caught her fancy, hm?" Sirius directed at Tom, eyes narrowed in speculation.

Bellatrix growled. "Back off, Sirius! That bitch has _nothing _on me!"

"Go tell that to James; _I _won't save _your_ scrawny arse!" Sirius bit right back.

"Children," Orion's harsh voice cut in. They both looked properly cowed.

Tom was smart enough to figure out who they were talking about. He felt like he wanted to hide under a rock just then.

"Hmm…" Sirius hummed, making circles around the farmer. "You're competition, alright," he declared suddenly, "James has his work cut out for him."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Harry was suitably amused when Tom summoned him with another pineapple.

"I hate people," the farmer declared.

"Aww, it's okay, Tom," the Harvest God cooed, eyes shining with vindictive delight. "Come tell this deity all of your troubles!"

Even though Harry was teasing him, Tom could not resist the offer. He took a seat right in front of the pond and spit out of all of his frustrations. Harry had trouble deciding whether he was outraged on behalf of his charge, highly entertained, or a teensy bit jealous.

But Tom didn't know that. He was too busy ranting to see.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"If you want to impress your God," the carpenter advised one day, "you're going to have to _do_ something."

Tom blinked. "Have you had recent memory loss of the entire last season?"

He scowled."No, no. See here, lad—your farm is successful. You have four chickens, a foal, and… a cow, was it?"

"Two cows and a sheep," answered the farmer automatically.

"Yes. You see? Your farm is growing! But what are you going to _do_? Advance as much as you like, it means nothing if you have nothing to show for it."

Tom paused thoughtfully. "…And your recommendations are?"

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Spend a little!" exclaimed the carpenter. "You have nice meals every so often, but that's not what I mean. Make a big purchase for yourself! I'll even start you off—buy from _me_."

Tom got the gist of what his friend was saying. "…You want me to expand?"

"If you don't feel up to it, expand your chicken coup or something. But what _I_ mean is a _house _expansion. How are you going to fit in more things with that small shack you have?" asked the carpenter rhetorically. "You're not. Not unless you live a little."

"Are you offering?"

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Indeed I am," replied the carpenter with a sharp nod. "Every day, I see you spend some time chopping up some lumber. I bet that's built up, huh? Tell you what—if you have enough wood, all you have to pay is the labor fee."

"Are you desperately looking for a job, or are you just bored?" Tom mused.

His reply was a serious look. "I'm helping you as a friend," he said. "You don't think your God will stand staying in a small little house, do you?"

"We aren't in a relationship," Tom blandly protested, used to the familiar accusation.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Eventually I'll build you a kitchen," the carpenter said lazily, leaning back in his seat. "But before that, you need to expand your shack."

"A kitchen?" asked Tom, amused.

This time, the carpenter grinned boyishly. "The Harvest God might love food in its raw form, but he appreciates something cooked… as long as it's from the field," he sent the farmer a suggestive look. "I'm sure he'd love to see you do something with your crops other than sell them."

Tom was silent.

"All of the believers know a few of His favorite recipes," the carpenter went on.

Tom sighed.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Tom didn't think a Harvest God liking cooked food made much of any sense, so instead of asking said God himself, he went to the library.

In retrospect, that might've been a bad idea, considering that the Great Storm caused the town to neglect their God, but perhaps there would still be _some_ books…

"Can I help you with something?" asked a soft voice from the stairs. Tom turned around to see Hermione Granger, clutching a book to her chest, cheeks slightly flushed red.

"Hello," Tom greeted politely, as he had become accustomed to. "I'm looking for a few books…"

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"The Harvest God?!" It seemed that immediately after the deity was mentioned, the librarian completely abandoned her shyness. "You're interested in Him?"

Tom inclined his head. "I _am_ a farmer, after all."

Hermione frowned. "But isn't he only a myth? Why would he interest you, pardon my blunt question?"

He paused. He hadn't thought it would be so bad, but considering her young age and the fact that many denied His existence, Tom supposed her question made sense. "Perhaps," he replied, "but many things could be found, even in fairy tales."

A vague answer for a question he didn't like.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Hermione seemed satisfied with his answer. She enthusiastically loaded him up with plenty of books, something he didn't mind at all. Seeing his liking for reading in general, she shyly told him he should visit more often, if he pleased. The library would be open every day except Monday.

Tom kept his answer cordial and neutral. He personally didn't want to spend his time talking to some girl—no, he wanted to find out more about _Harry_.

Settling down, he took one of the books from the stack and placed it in front of him, cracking it open to read.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Ah, Tom! Are you here for the confessional?" Remus Lupin asked kindly, like he usually did on Mondays.

"Not today," the farmer replied handing over a jar of honey, the usual gift he had come around to bringing almost daily.

Remus thanked him. "Well, you're always welcome here, Tom, and at the confessionals doubly so. If you're having any troubles, feel free to stop by any time—I'll always lend an open ear."

Tom considered it. He was confused with the whole mystery the Harvest God represented. "I know," he said, more honest than anything he had said that day.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"I know I've already said this," Harry began, eyeing Tom, "but you're coming along very well. Not a bad idea at all to have had an expansion—you'll need the space. Good job."

Tom felt more than a little pleased at the praise. "Have I suitably impressed you, then?"

The Harvest God smiled. "You still have a ways to go," he said, but not unkindly. "But you'll learn, too."

He suddenly felt the startling realization that his summoning today was from mere habit. There was nothing Tom needed help with, and he could do his daily chores in his sleep.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Harry seemed to realize this, because with a few parting words, he disappeared back into the lake. Tom was left feeling wholly incomplete and a bit disturbed on top of that. It was… unsettling, to realize he had come this far.

He should feel proud. Accomplished. But as Tom stared down into the depths of the pond, watching the fish below in the clear waters, he found he yearned for the days of Spring, when Harry stuck around for a few hours in the day. But it wasn't Spring any longer—Fall had come.

Tom left, feeling lonely and inadequate.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

The days of Autumn that succeeded Summer were like breaths of fresh air. In many ways, it was. A new crop rotation, new fish to catch, new plants to scavenge out in the mountains… the air was no longer hot and dry, rather a bit chilly.

Every day, he made his offerings to the Harvest God, to Harry, and each day the meeting felt shorter than the last. Tom never failed to set aside some of his harvest, knowing Harry liked his crops best, but occasionally he caught himself thinking flowers might be better.

He shook his head in self-disgust.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

It wasn't that he was ungrateful. Harry had done a lot for him. And Tom didn't want to fall into the neglect the townspeople had—who thought it a waste to even bother praying to their God, or _believing_ in him for pity's sake!

But Tom found, much to his loathing, he could understand them. Why sacrifice to a God who did you nothing? He hated this feeling, and he hated the fact that Harry wasn't at fault.

It was Tom, who grew self-sufficient, independent, that was to blame.

One day, the Harvest God didn't appear to him at all.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

As he grew less part of the mountains and more part of the town, Tom was increasingly accepted by the townspeople. They greeted him like old friends, companions, a loved one. He was part of them now.

Caught up in their petty squabbles and gossip as well, it seemed.

"Riddle!" called James Potter, the jealous man who had decided he hated him. "Think you're so good, don't you? Think that just because you've been doing well, that you can steal my woman? Stay away from Lily!"

"It's not my fault she doesn't want you," Tom retorted simply.

James glared back.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	72. Chapter 72

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"You should be careful, Tom," Kingsley warned. "James isn't anything to laugh at. He's a good person, but short tempered, and he can do you harm."

"He's an envious, arrogant, pathetic excuse of a man," Tom waved. "He's nothing."

"Then you're pursuing her?" the carpenter asked quietly. "Lily Evans?"

"I'm not pursuing anyone," the farmer repeated for the nth time. "No one at all."

The two other men shared a look. How it came to this, neither of them could guess… but they knew something had happened, and they wanted to ask, but silence was the only thing that prevailed.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	73. Chapter 73

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"You seem… different, today," Lily noted as she placed a warm plate of apple pie before him.

"Different?" Tom parroted, not very indulgent today but still trying to keep his outer façade of friendliness.

"For awhile, actually," she said softly. "Are you alright? Is there anything wrong?"

For a second, Tom thought about Harry, and how much he wanted to see him again, and how betrayed he felt, lonely even. He thought grimly on how success seemed to have a terrible price, but then all of those feelings simply vanished into thin air.

"No," Tom replied. "Not anything of consequence."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

He found himself in the poultry farm, too, invited to enjoy a snack of boiled eggs in celebration of his bigger chicken coup.

"You're doing very well on your own," Ted Tonks said with as he gave Tom a rough pat on the back. "I'm truly impressed."

The farmer didn't let the traitorous thoughts of who he _really_ wanted to be impressed with him loosen in his mind, so he smiled kindly and didn't say anything.

"You'd make a good husband, one day," Andromeda—or Andy—noted. "I'd ask you how's my daughter, but she's already infatuated with Kingsley Shacklebolt."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	75. Chapter 75

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

It was raining again, as it was prone to do in the Fall. Tom had found out that during these times, when his chores were cut a bit short due to only having to take care of the animals, the best plan was to go fishing or to the mines.

He made another quick check on Nagini, his blessed foal now fully grown into a beautiful mare, and departed to the sea with his gear.

Before he could make it there, he ran into James at the empty town square.

"Riddle," he snarled.

Tom knew this encounter wouldn't be pleasant.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	76. Chapter 76

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"You think you're all that," James spat angrily, "think you're so smart—so—so—so better than me! Well, I'll show you! Lily won't even glance at you when I'm done with you!"

Tom opened his mouth to send a scathing insult back, but he was stopped when two men stepped out from behind James. The pouring rain had made it hard to see, and he had originally mistaken them as part of the scenery before.

They were obviously thugs. He cursed under his breath.

James smiled viciously, smug and superior. "Get him," he snarled.

Tom turned around and ran.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	77. Chapter 77

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

He ran all the way back to the farm, the streets empty and the work he had constantly been doing to his advantage—Tom was faster and he knew it, but James and his cohorts were gaining. If he could just make it—

Tom stumbled at the worst of times. The shower was a harsh, unyielding downpour now, smashing against the ground angrily and causing him to slip.

"You're mad if you think you can get away with this," he settled for sneering, the distant sound of thunder in the distance making him tense.

"We'll see about that," chuckled James.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	78. Chapter 78

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Are you?" a voice softly asked.

Lightning flashed, illuminating the momentary darkness that had taken over the farm. It highlighted the speaker perfectly, eerily displaying the enraged Harvest God's face.

"Who the hell are you?!" James spat.

"I will not stand for such disrespect," Harry stated calmly. "Be glad that you are Charlus' son."

Potter visibly gulped, stumbling backwards upon seeing the murderous expression upon the God's face. "Y—you—"he stuttered.

"Yes," Harry murmured, voice heard even over the din of the storm. "Me."

Lightning flashed again. A scream of terror. Tom blinked, and James and his men vanished.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	79. Chapter 79

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Tom awoke to the soft pitter patter of a lightening rain, the sound comforting despite his experience hours ago. His bed was warm, his covers generously sheltering him from the cold air.

"Sleep."

The farmer turned his head enough to see Harry's kind look, and a gentle hand came to rest upon his forehead.

"Harry—"

"You need rest," the Harvest God said firmly. "I'll take care of everything. Don't worry."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Tom demanded to know, though his voice came out disgustingly weak.

Harry never vocally replied; fatigue overwhelmed the farmer. Sleep came.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	80. Chapter 80

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Tom didn't know how long he had slept for when he woke. The rain was no longer present, its sound gone and replaced with the sight of a sunny day through the window.

"So you're awake, lad." A rough voice to his left made him turn his head, only to see his friend the carpenter sitting on a wooden chair, watching over him.

"What day is it?" Tom rasped, throat hoarse. He tried to sit up, but dizziness compelled him to lie back down again.

"You've been asleep for three days. Take it easy, won't you? The whole town's worried."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	81. Chapter 81

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

He was almost too afraid to ask about Harry, but it seemed like he didn't need to. The carpenter knew.

"Your God was furious, and rightfully so, you know," the carpenter said conversationally, "The Potters got their son back with quite a bit of damage done. His two accomplices were apparently fugitives from the neighboring village—they're in jail now."

"And?" Tom inquired.

The carpenter ignored him. "I'd never seen such a sight before—the Harvest God, in all his glory, appearing right inside my old cottage with his fists clenched and rage in his eyes… by the gods, terrifying!"

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	82. Chapter 82

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"What happened?" asked Tom when his friend did not continue.

The carpenter grinned. "He told me to take care of you, and that he'd do all the rest."

Tom felt disappointed. So that was it, then—

"Foolish lad. He was worried about you. Though, don't go running off to see him now—he'll have my head if you're out the door when you're still disoriented. Came down with a nasty case of the flu that you did. What were you thinking, going out in that weather?"

"It was only a light shower when I went out," the farmer argued defensively.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	83. Chapter 83

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Right," the carpenter deadpanned. "Anyways, you should be getting guests soon. They've been coming in droves throughout the day—everyone heard what happened, of course. I made sure to set the story straight."

"Do you even know what happened?" Tom snapped impulsively; the anger of feeling imprisoned was getting to him.

The older man took no offense. "Setting the story straight goes right under taking care of you. Your God made sure I knew what happened, and took proper action to save _your_ hide and burn James' arse. He can be quite the demon—don't tell him I said that."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	84. Chapter 84

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

It was awhile before the carpenter spoke up again. "You know," he began quietly, "when I was a couple years older than you, maybe four, I saw him too—the Harvest God. I had gone up to the mountains like I often did, then down to the usual mines, but an unexpected snow storm caught me off guard.

I remember desperately trying to hide behind a rock, praying that He'd hear me, do _something_… But then I remembered what the stories said, so I wrenched a piece of stale bread out of my pocket and chucked it into the pond."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	85. Chapter 85

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"He saved me, of course," the carpenter chuckled. "Next thing I knew I was back home, warm and dry and safe. I always visited the lake after that, throwing in offerings and speaking lightly to Him. The first time He appeared… dear god I was flabbergasted, but I never failed to come."

"You stopped," Tom muttered. "Why?"

The carpenter sobered. "He stopped coming one day," he said quietly. "Just stopped. I didn't understand."

Jealousy blossomed in Tom's heart. That someone else went through what he had, and how the exact same thing had happened… Was it like this with everyone?

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	86. Chapter 86

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"I felt betrayed. What kind of God just… stops like that? For the longest time, I ignored Him, refused to believe. Nothing changed, really, except for my growing resentment." The carpenter sighed. "I think it was a day in Spring, just one night that it came to me—the fact that I was being foolish."

"How could you be?" Tom interrupted. "He disappeared on you. Why would you think it's _your_ fault?"

"The Harvest God is a being above us mere mortals," he replied. "I realized, when I looked at it from his point of view, it all made sense."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	87. Chapter 87

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"And that is?" Tom asked impatiently.

"Well, he's a God, ain't he? Got God-ly duties and what not… He belongs to the people, and the people to him. Back then, everyone worshipped him—part of the reason I felt so betrayed—but then I understood. He was getting too attached. What do you think a God feels, to watch everything wither and die away? To be timeless, when those you cared for are not? It's better off not caring too much for anything at all," the carpenter sighed again.

Tom swallowed loudly. "You must've laughed at me," he said quietly.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	88. Chapter 88

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"No," said the carpenter. "I didn't. You might think I'm a lot like you, or you're a lot like me, but we're two entirely different people. I didn't love the Harvest God like you do, and he certainly wasn't as madly in love with me like he is with you—or anything near it."

"…What?"

"Your God is smitten," he deadpanned, tired and exasperated. "He might try to stay away, but that's probably impossible for Him. I imagine it must've hurt to watch you move on."

"Are you trying to guilt trip me?" Tom hissed, wincing as his head throbbed.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	89. Chapter 89

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"And who said I moved on anyways?" Tom growled, successfully sitting up this time. "You're not going to go on about me and Lily Evans, are you? Because there _is no _relationship there."

The carpenter raised a brow. "Oh no, I believe you. It's just amusing to watch you squirm."

The farmer glared. "Let me go see him," he demanded, knowing that he wouldn't get past the older man if he tried as he was now.

"Don't be rash," chided the carpenter. "I didn't expect you to act so reckless—then again, that's what love does. It practically breeds stupidity."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	90. Chapter 90

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Are you speaking from experience?"

The carpenter nodded sagely. "I am."

A knock on the door broke them out of their minor staring contest, both their heads snapping in the direction. The carpenter muttered something before standing up to get it.

"Albus," Tom heard his friend greet quietly, an unknown emotion in his voice. "You here to see Tom?"

"I am," Dumbledore said lightly. "Is he awake, Gellert?"

The carpenter stood aside and motioned the mayor in. "Keep him from running," he said gruffly, "I'll be back in a bit."

Tom was left awkwardly alone with a twinkly eyed mayor.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	91. Chapter 91

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Well, Tom," Dumbledore was the first to speak, "it seems that you're feeling much better—energetic as you are."

The farmer bit his tongue. Something about the mayor had always rubbed him the wrong way, ignoring the fact that _he_ was the reason Tom had been stuck with the useless farm in the beginning anyways—he had had a rough time, something he would not forget anytime soon.

"I'm glad," the mayor murmured softly, "to see how far you've come, and only in your first year, what a treat!"

"Did you have a point to this?" Tom breathed out harshly.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	92. Chapter 92

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"I've heard a couple rumors here and there," Dumbledore said nonchalantly, "and it amused me for awhile, I must admit, but now I'm just worried for you. True love's long path never runs smooth."

"I'm not in love," Tom glared, lying through the skin of his teeth.

"Now, now. I can see it in your eyes," chided the mayor. "I'm quite old, and have seen many things. You're so in love that it's almost blinding, to me."

Tom looked away. He couldn't deny anything.

Dumbledore sighed, and then took the seat the carpenter vacated. "Let me tell you a story…"

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	93. Chapter 93

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"I adopted this town from my father," Dumbledore began, "a brilliant man. I looked up to him very much. He died before I reached my teens."

His only audience stayed silent.

"At first, I didn't want to take over; my mother was in charge. The daunting responsibility seemed too much—and I admit I had plans to run away. The town was dear to my heart, yes, but so was another… and he didn't live here."

The mayor sighed, long, yearning, and nostalgic. "I was in love. But one day, the strangest thing happened to me at the Harvest Pond…"

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	94. Chapter 94

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"You saw the Harvest God, didn't you?" Tom asked quietly, familiar with how a story should go.

"Yes," Dumbledore smiled. "He knew of my plans, and didn't scorn me for it. Instead, He had simply grinned at me, and asked if I would someday come back with my lover so He could meet him. It was to be my last offering that day, and I remember thinking beforehand that I would miss stopping by like I had every day since my birth."

Sensing his farmer's interest, the mayor continued, "I was surprised—no, shocked, to be frankly honest with you."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	95. Chapter 95

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"I thought He would be furious, reap some type of revenge on me for being a coward. But He didn't. And I actually did it—I ran away to the neighboring town to live with my lover when I was sixteen."

"Why did you come back, then?" Tom found himself asking.

"Because I didn't account for homesickness. I missed my family, the townspeople, the town itself—the seasons that came and went here. Nothing in that town was familiar, except for my heart's holder, and he grew weary of seeing me depressed every day," replied Dumbledore. "It wasn't the best."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	96. Chapter 96

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"And your lover?"

Dumbledore paused. "I left him one day, confronted him and then simply walked out the door. I didn't want to turn back to see his expression, because then I knew I wouldn't be able to leave… but I also knew my duty lied here."

"…Why are you telling me this?" Tom ground out.

"Because I made a mistake," the mayor admitted. "It wasn't my mistake of abandoning my lover—no, it was my mistake of leaving in the first place. I lost more of my heart every day, and I had to hurt someone else by it."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	97. Chapter 97

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"And when I came back, the first thing I did was visit the Harvest God, praying he'd appear before me and give me advice. He did come, but He didn't give me what I wanted—rather, he smiled again, that odd, warm smile, and told me he was both proud and disappointed in me. I had left my love, but I had left him for my town…"

Dumbledore chuckled. "It amazed me how his words had made me feel. I felt horrible, even more so upon seeing my brother's face—my sister and mother passed away while I was gone."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	98. Chapter 98

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"This helped you how?"

"It didn't." This time the mayor laughed outright. "But I went to the Pond again, and begged the Harvest God for something _I_ didn't even know I wanted. But apparently He knew, so He took me under His wing and mentored me on what I needed to do as mayor, and slowly, my grief no longer took the forefront of my heart. I was still sad, but I grew. I understood better now, and could accept it. Though most of the time He doesn't seem like it, the Harvest God truly is as human as us."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	99. Chapter 99

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Alright, old man," grunted Tom, "I can see some of your points, as much as I hate to say it, but now I feel like you're toying with me. _What is your point?_"

"My dear boy," Dumbledore smiled, "it isn't a single _point_ I'm trying to convey to you, but rather the whole idea. Love is our greatest weakness and greatest strength, and that is, I believe, what people have the hardest time accepting. The Harvest God is ancient—a timeless being that is literally a well of knowledge…" he trailed off.

Tom impatiently raised a brow. "And?" he demanded.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	100. Chapter 100

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"And," the mayor grinned knowingly, "it is therefore easy for him to forget the beauty that we lesser mortals possess… and _that_, my boy, is to live in the moment. I'm not asking you to never be angry with him, or to be the most understanding person on Earth, but rather to take this knowledge that I have given you to heart as you attempt to woo him like a true bachelor would."

The last part of the old coot's words caused Tom's brain to short circuit. "Dumbledore—"he growled menacingly, but was cut off as the carpenter came back.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	101. Chapter 101

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Albus," the carpenter scowled, "I dare hope you aren't going too far in your teasing. As much as I can understand how riling up our lad here is great fun, I _was_ commanded by the being above to take care of him, and I don't think that driving him around in circles constitutes under the _care_ part."

"No worries, Gellert," Dumbledore chuckled heartily. "I've kept that in mind… though, knowing me like you do, I suppose I _might've_ gone a teensy bit too far and said too much. Well, _you_ can deal with that."

The carpenter snorted. "Get out, please."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	102. Chapter 102

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"So," the carpenter said casually. "It might not be any of my business, but as your temporary caretaker, I _am_ forced to ask… what did that silly old man tell you?"

Tom watched his friend carefully for his reaction as he spoke. "He told me about a story… of him and his old lover."

The carpenter's eyes softened, his gaze proving indescribable as he quietly uttered, "Ah. I see."

Tom tilted his head. "I don't believe he finished. Do _you _know what became of his lover?"

His friend smiled mysteriously. "Why, he followed him back here, of course. Well, eventually."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	103. Chapter 103

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

As much as he wanted to run and see the Harvest God first thing, Tom knew that he had responsibilities to tend to now that he was well again. It seemed all the townspeople had periodically come with gifts, wishing for his wellbeing genuinely—and the farmer hated to admit that people caring for you felt _good_.

He checked over his crops with a keen eye, moving down the rows and observing how every plant looked healthy and well, despite his absence and despite the powerful storm. As he moved through his farm, he found everyone else perfectly fine too.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	104. Chapter 104

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

As it turns out, Tom managed to wrestle up one of his stored crops from his refrigerator and immediately took it over to the Harvest Pond. Harry appeared instantaneously the second the entire sweet potato was submerged under water.

"Tom!" he cried, "Thank the gods that you're alright—"

Tom couldn't help it. He chuckled.

Harry gave him a deadpan look. "Haha, very funny. Yes, I see what I said now and how arrogant that made me sound."

"I couldn't help it," Tom mused, suddenly relaxed and comfortable now that the Harvest God had appeared before him again. "I'm alright."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	105. Chapter 105

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"You better damn well be," Harry fumed. "The _nerve _of that James! How Charlus' son could _ever_ do something like that is—is—it's just blasphemous!"

Tom observed the riled up God for some while before saying something. "He's in love. Love makes people do the most absurd things."

Harry paused. "You spoke with Albus, didn't you?"

The farmer smirked. "Several people have told me interesting stories, you know," he casually remarked. "Lily Evans, Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore…"

"Uh… about that…"

"I wonder if I asked Charlus Potter, what would he say…?" Tom purred, hoping his amusement shadowed his jealousy.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	106. Chapter 106

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Harry turned meek. "I didn't mean to hurt you," he said quietly. "I thought it would be for the best if I… if I…"

"If you completely disappeared on me," Tom finished flatly, "if you vanished, without saying a thing."

"I'm sorry for hurting you, but I'm not sorry for trying to distance myself. I'll be honest, Tom—I'm very attached to you," Harry murmured.

Hope and satisfaction leapt within Tom's heart. To hear him say it meant more to him than anyone else telling him the exact same thing.

"I don't care. Stay this time," he demanded, eyes pleading.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	107. Chapter 107

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Perhaps for now," Harry said after a pause. "It seems like you get into trouble without me…"

"That was once."

The Harvest God ignored him. "And I went through all that trouble giving you a good luck charm too…"

"…err…"

Harry scowled. "Tom, did you throw it away?"

"I might've thrown the vase at the wall in a fit," he admitted carefully, shame filling him up but he knew he could not lie. "I was quite angry with you."

Harry sighed. Tom could not meet his eyes. "I suppose I understand," the God said diplomatically, but Tom could hear disappointment.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	108. Chapter 108

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Wotcher, Tom!" greeted Tonks and Ron Weasley. Fleur Delacour also waved to him as she handled her two customers.

"Good morning," he returned, though he wasn't feeling all too great himself. "What's the occasion?" He motioned to the bouquet of white flowers.

"They're for Hermione," Tonks supplied. "Ron wanted to get her something meaningful for her birthday today!"

"I'll have to stop by and wish her well, then," Tom mused. "But, hmm… white flowers?"

Ron grinned. "Recently, Hermione's been enrapture by the Queen of the Night stories! So I thought it'd at least amuse her if I got her these."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	109. Chapter 109

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"…Queen of the Night?" Tom asked kindly.

The two shared a look. "Sorry, Tom! We forgot that you haven't been here all too long… honest."

Tonks coughed slightly, and then got back on topic. "The Queen of the Night is actually a flower said to grow on top of Mother Hill during the summer nights. No one's really _seen_ it, or at least no one living at the moment, but there are enough myths about it that it's driving Hermione into a frenzy! Too bad it's the wrong month though."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Tom mused, "a flower?"

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	110. Chapter 110

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"A _legendary _flower," Fleur emphasized dreamily. "There are many stories on its origins, but all of them agree that it only blooms at night. That, added on to the fact that Mother Hill represents a _very_ romantic hot spot during the night time…"

Ron blushed. "They also say the flower brings amazingly good luck," he rushed to say. "It's a sort of child's tale in this town. Some believe it, some don't."

"Good luck, you say?" Tom murmured. That sounded vaguely familiar. Where…?

Tonks smiled impishly towards Ron. "They _also _say it's the ultimate proposal flower! For the romantics, of course…"

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	111. Chapter 111

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"But," Ron stuttered, "but it's better known for being very beautiful. After all, with the name like _Queen of the Night_…"

"It's told to _only _blossom on top of Mother Hill, though," pointed out Tonks. "The most romantic place in the whole town! You know, they say if a couple kisses on the mountain under the light of the full moon, their love will be eternal and pure—_and_ the Queen of the Night is a _white_ flower—"

Fleur giggled at the two before turning to Tom. "If you want, you can check the library for more information, dear."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	112. Chapter 112

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

That evening he found himself at the carpenter's instead of the inn, nursing a bottle of wine he had bought from the Malfoy winery _just_ for this purpose.

"I'm a fool," Tom groaned. "He practically _proposes_ to me, and I go and _destroy_ the supposedly eternal flower! No wonder he was so upset!"

The carpenter stared at him, amused. "_More practically_, He gave it to you as a good luck charm."

"I had the _fucking_ Queen of the Night!" groused the farmer. "It was right there! And then I go off and—"he groaned again.

"Go home, lad. You're drunk."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	113. Chapter 113

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Tom awoke nursing a hangover and depression both at the same time—not the best combination. He stumbled over to the kitchen—yes, he had gotten that installed!—and rummaged about for a glass of cold water.

And he still had work today, too. The fields weren't going to tend to themselves.

_God_, Harry probably thought—thought—

Tom didn't even want to think about it. He felt like the biggest moron in the world, and the whole situation put him in a dismal mood for the rest of the day. He wondered how he was going to make _this_ up.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	114. Chapter 114

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Winter fell upon the town like an undisturbed blanket of white. Of course, that was _before_ one stepped out—then it was cold and wet.

Tom looked out over his farm—his first winter here—and wondered if spring would _ever_ come back. He would have no crops to grow, no source of income there… thank goodness he still had some stored to offer to Harry. During this season, he assumed he would need to find a new source of income… who knew how fishing faired.

First, his animals needed to be taken care of. Then he could visit Harry.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	115. Chapter 115

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Harry hummed, aware of the dilemma his charge was saddled with. "Come with me," he motioned, and they left the Harvest Pond.

Instead, they moved to the lake at the foot of Mother Hill, now completely covered in ice. "It's safe to walk on now. In the middle of the lake there's a mine with many expensive jewels that you can sell for a lot. That should keep you just fine throughout winter."

Tom blinked doubtfully. "…That easily?"

"You'll find out when you try it," Harry waved flippantly. "It's a very desirable spot in this town. Don't underestimate it, okay?"

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	116. Chapter 116

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"The Harvest God doesn't seem very fond of ores," Tom began cautiously one day.

He had both of his friends' attention in the blink of an eye. The farmer just _didn't_ offer up voluntary information like that—or ask for help so straightforwardly.

"No," agreed the carpenter, "he doesn't. They might come from the earth, but he has no affection for them, really. To him, they're rocks, like the ones at the bottom of his pond."

Kingsley chuckled at that. "You told me that he got quite sad during the winter months back then, didn't you, Gellert?"

"Rather sad indeed."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	117. Chapter 117

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

With a mischievous eye, the carpenter sent Tom a _look_. "I'd say you could just give Him flowers, since your storage of crops won't last forever, but they're more of a neutral gift for Him… and you want to _impress Him, _right?"

The farmer swallowed down his pride and didn't say anything.

Kingsley outright laughed this time. "Stop teasing, Gellert."

"Romancing the Harvest God is a serious matter," the carpenter retorted. "I absolutely _must_ know if he's serious or not. You know young'uns these days, always up and about—"

It was the carpenter's suggestive tone that made Tom choke.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	118. Chapter 118

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Please tell me you're not implying what I think you're implying," Tom said flatly.

The carpenter smiled. "You want to make Him happy, yes? I didn't make you a kitchen for no apparent reason. Go ask Charlus."

"Why would you think he knows, moreover, why would he bother telling _me?_ Everyone hates the Harvest God."

"Charlus has a very special place in the Harvest God's heart," Kingsley replied softly. "If you're discreet about it, I'm sure he'd tell you."

Tom stared doubtfully at the two men. "There's something you're not telling—"

"Harvest God's story to tell," he shrugged unapologetically.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	119. Chapter 119

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Since it was winter, the town had a new temporary resident—or at least, a returning one. Rodolphus Lestrange came every winter to take full advantage of the winter mines, and perhaps do a bit of wooing himself.

He was an aloof man, Tom observed, but that melted away into a mere cover whenever he was around Bellatrix. And because Bella actually _liked_ someone _else_ this year, the town was worried what would happen when the two met.

As it turns out, Tom and Rodolphus got along splendidly, avoiding mention of Bellatrix. The latter seemed to sense his complete disinterest.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	120. Chapter 120

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

As Nymphadora Tonks was slowly becoming enamoured with Kingsley, Hermione Granger wooed by Ron, Bellatrix Black loved for by Rodolphus, Ginny Weasley too shy to really _approach _him, and the whole situation with Lily Evans and James Potter…

Tom seemed to find a growing trend. The problem was, all of the ladies were _still_ crushing on him to some degree, and that proved to be a disturbance. Even in the library—he visited three times a week—it was hard to sit back and read when Hermione was making love-sick eyes at him.

He needed a plan. So he did.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	121. Chapter 121

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"So, who's the woman who's caught your eye?" Rodolphus asked casually as they sat by the underground pond. The winter mines apparently not only had very expensive gems, but was also a nice fishing spot if one went far enough down.

Tom raised a brow at the spontaneous question. "Pardon?"

"I've observed you since I first got here," the man said calmly. "I watched you string the girls along, never giving enough to condemn you but never pushing them completely to the side. However, it's easy to see that you're not interested in any of them."

"So?"

"Who is it?"

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	122. Chapter 122

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"You're asking that under the assumption that there needs to be someone else," Tom scolded lightly. He drank deeply from the container of tea he had brought.

"I _know_ there is," Rodolphus shrugged. "Even if you don't like Bella, that doesn't stop you from having the option of four _other_ young ladies to choose from. Any man would love to be in your spot—which also makes me wonder if you happen to like the same gender."

"I don't care about gender," Tom said. "And is it impossible to consider me asexual?"

Rodolphus _looked_ at him. "I'm not a fool."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	123. Chapter 123

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Have you considered giving he or she jewelry?" Rodolphus suggested casually.

Tom paused for a second in disbelief that his companion was actually trying to give him love advice. "He doesn't like jewelry," the farmer found himself replying.

"So it's a male," Rodolphus nodded to himself. "What _does_ he like then? Something practical, like tools?"

Tom couldn't help but snorting. Like the Harvest God actually _needed_ tools! "Food," he said, "He likes food, and more of the type that comes out of the ground than out of a kitchen."

An understanding smile flickered across the Lestrange's face. "Hmm… I see."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	124. Chapter 124

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Well, it's no surprise that you like that type of person. Your interests coincide; what with you being a farmer… it makes sense to like him."

Tom raised a brow. "I don't believe it really matters."

"Maybe not consciously," Rodolphus shrugged, "but I like Bella, and one of the reasons is because the woman knows how to wield a hammer. The fact that she works with metals is why we met."

The farmer rubbed his temples. "Can we not talk about this? I see where you're going."

The man stood. "Fair enough, but have you _ever_ thought about indulging him?"

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	125. Chapter 125

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

In retrospect, Tom should've seen this coming. He _was_ in love with a god, after all—but by being in love, the last part was made to seem secondary. So he should've known, should've thought about it sooner, should've—

Done a lot of things he hadn't done. Rodolphus' words bothered him more than he let on, because they were true. He _hadn't_ really ever asked if Harry wanted something else from him, other than the times he asked if there was anything else he could give as an offering.

He had just thought the God had everything he wanted already.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	126. Chapter 126

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Hm? What's wrong, Tom? You seem… down these days," Harry asked, the winter cold not bothering him as he sat in the snow.

Tom sulked. Well, honesty _was_ the best policy, if only because he was talking to the Harvest God. "…I realize that I have been…" he swallowed, "inconsiderate… to… you."

"Huh?"

"Would you like me to do something for you, Harry?" asked Tom quietly.

The God smiled softly. "You already are, just by summoning me every day. Don't feel bad, Tom—I assure you, you're doing more than enough. Frankly, I can't believe you're still here with me."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	127. Chapter 127

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Even though Tom knew Harry had aimed to reassure him, his words still made him uncomfortable. Harry should _never_ have to doubt his loyalty. The fact that he did just showed the farmer how much he had already screwed up.

He would have to right the mess he had caused, but how?

Even the carpenter, who was his friend and most certainly was on his side, knew the wide gap between human and god was neigh impossible to bridge. And he reminded Tom countless of times.

So what _could_ he do, to get Harry to trust him—finally _or_ again?

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	128. Chapter 128

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

With these thoughts in mind and troubles kept close, Tom's first winter passed quickly enough. He juggled between the problems he sought to solve, though kept Harry first and foremost. Spending time with the god again reminded Tom how miserable and numb he had felt during their time of separation.

His birthday was also quickly approaching, signaling the soon-to-be end of winter for the town's region. The thought beat in his mind like a loud, roaring drum. He didn't want to start his second year here with a mess on his hands.

…Yes… perhaps he could… then Harry would… hmm…

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	129. Chapter 129

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Tom attended the day's New Years festivities to be polite, even though the only thing he really wanted to do was spend it with Harry—a point that his two older friends constantly hinted at to tease him. Rodolphus was also leaving tomorrow, so the party served as a double, representing his farewell party as well.

The Lestrange stared calculatingly at his new friend. "I hope I helped in your endeavor," he said, seeming to know that Tom would leave the festival in a moment.

"You did," Tom confirmed. "You have my thanks."

Rodolphus nodded. "Good luck."

"I'll need it."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	130. Chapter 130

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Tom made sure to summon Harry during the evening rather than earlier. The heavy weight of his gift seemed to take up more of his thought than he would've liked, but he accepted the fact that he was nervous.

After all, Tom knew he _had_ to make some assumptions if he wanted to fix this. He had to assume that Harry cared about him—the man had tried to distance himself because he was getting too attached, for crying out loud!—and therefore, accept his gift as something more than what a worshipper would give.

Because it was. Tom sighed.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	131. Chapter 131

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Good evening, Tom," Harry greeted as he held the offering in his hands. "And Happy New Years Eve!"

Despite his anxiety, the farmer found himself smiling at the God's clear joy. "Evening," he replied in turn.

Harry frowned. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but you really _should_ be at Mother Hill, shouldn't you be? That's where the whole town is to watch the fireworks. Didn't anyone invite you?"

He thought about the four women who _had _approached him. Tom grimaced. "I didn't want to go."

"Oh, but you should've! The view is beautiful from the mountain top!"

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	132. Chapter 132

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Tom paused. "…Would you go with me, then?"

"Huh?" The Harvest God blinked, and then a wide grin stretched across his face. "I would love to, but you must know that others won't be able to see me."

"That's fine," the farmer murmured. _I don't want them to see you._ "I don't want to join them."

Harry frowned thoughtfully. It was clear that he was confused. "You shouldn't say that, Tom," he finally settled for. "I'm sure they would love it if you did."

"Perhaps next year. This time around I want to spend it with you," Tom replied boldly.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	133. Chapter 133

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

They managed to get to Mother Hill without being noticed; the townspeople already settled down with their significant others or family. Tom and Harry settled in a secluded spot away from the crowd.

"Harry," Tom called.

The God turned his attention to the farmer. "Hm? What is it?"

He paused, but not in hesitation. "A gift, for you," he murmured forwardly. "Please wear it for me."

Harry was clearly speechless, and Tom reveled in the fact that he had made the God flush. Instead of simply handing it over, Tom moved closer and pinned the broach to the God's robe.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	134. Chapter 134

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Thank you," Harry said, ducking his head in pleasure. "No one has ever given me a gift before."

The glint of the brilliant crest, a white lily in full bloom, stood out against his also white robes purely because of the emerald jewel border of leaves. Overall, it had some measure of femininity, but Tom had made sure that it resembled more of the symbol of what Harry was—the Harvest God, in all of his powerful glory.

Harry's finger ghosted over the gift reverently. By his smile, Tom knew Harry understood how hard he had worked to craft it.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	135. Chapter 135

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

They sat back as the countdown began, and then lifted their heads to watch the fireworks display. It _was_ a beautiful view—the moon was bright and the stars clear in the sky, and then the burst of glinting color would appear in different shapes and sizes.

"Thank you for inviting me to watch with you," Harry said as the show finished. Tom realized that was exactly what he had done… and the implications. "I'm glad you wanted to spend your birthday with me."

The Harvest God left afterwards, but Tom felt strangely pleased. He had never mentioned his birthday.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	136. Chapter 136

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Soon enough, winter had ended and spring returned. The first thing Tom did was go see the surly doctor of the town, Severus Snape, who he came to know quite well during his sickness, and give him some winter herbs he had collected from a place on the mountain.

Then he headed straight off to the beach where the merchant Barty Crouch lived. Barty had tried to swindle him upon their first meeting, but Tom had an instinct for handling money and what many did not know was that he had been taught well in the art of swindling himself.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	137. Chapter 137

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

With his strawberry seeds successfully purchased, and a few other variety of seeds bought from the general supermarket, Tom spent the morning until late afternoon tending to his field. He cleaned, he tilled, and he planted all over again.

It was nice to return to his daily routine, even though he had the addition of six chickens, three cows, and two sheep to attend to. Nagini helped as much as she could, letting him get around much faster than he had before and generally being pleasant company.

Tom only rested for a light meal before going to the Harvest Pond.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	138. Chapter 138

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Are you preparing for the Spring Thanksgiving Festival?" Harry curiously inquired one day.

"Spring… Thanksgiving Festival?" Tom raised a brow, "That exists?"

"Oh! I forgot. Last year they probably didn't tell you anything about it, right? Well, it's a tradition among the townspeople. Not really a festival. All of the men in town cook something and give it to the women they like."

"…So a White Day…"

"Sort of," Harry shrugged. "You have to make it though, and now that you have a kitchen, you can participate!"

The thought of encouraging one of the females made Tom shudder. "No thanks."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	139. Chapter 139

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

The carpenter opened his mouth to speak, but was promptly cut off by Tom's firm, "No."

"You didn't even hear what I had to say," protested the carpenter with not much vigor.

"You're too predictable, Gellert," Kingsley chuckled while shaking his head. "I saw it coming too."

The carpenter sighed, but then tried again. "Did you ask Charlus yet, lad?"

"If you're asking to see if I'm going to participate in this Spring Thanksgiving Festival of yours, then no," Tom said.

"So you didn't anyways," guessed the carpenter.

Tom gave them both a look. "The Harvest God isn't a female."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	140. Chapter 140

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"But that's not the point of _our_ Spring Thanksgiving Festival," Kingsley made a point to say, gesturing to the three of them in inclusion to his "our".

Tom raised a brow.

"You're part of us," he explained. "Part of the town."

"What our fellow fighter of crime is trying to say is that the Spring Thanksgiving Festival is for the males to show their appreciation to the opposite sex… _and_ whoever we appreciate. It's towards the females more often for obvious reasons, but I think—"

The farmer cut his friend off. "No."

The carpenter shook his head disappointedly. "Killjoy."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	141. Chapter 141

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Tom stuck true to his word. He didn't _want_ to give Harry anything special on that day, acting like he was one of those love-struck girls that starred with doe eyes. Because he wasn't. Not to mention, the crest he had given him on New Years was still proudly displayed upon his chest, as if to be a silent mark staking Tom's claim.

Not that Harry had said anything about the implications the farmer had accidentally made, which both disappointed and relieved him. He wasn't quite sure which.

"Tom!" cried a voice, and he knew it was Bellatrix.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	142. Chapter 142

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Before he knew it, he had been forcefully grabbed into the blacksmith's shop, which he had just been passing by.

"Bella," Orion sharply called, but before she had a chance to obey her father's command Tom had already wrenched his arm free of the annoying girl.

"But I just wanted to ask what he was giving me for—"

She was ushered to her room.

"My apologies," Orion sighed, "I'll understand if you wait until _after_ the Spring Thanksgiving Festival to visit the shop."

"Thank you," breathed Tom. Though, Bellatrix was more an irritation than a danger. He left like nothing happened.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	143. Chapter 143

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Afternoon, Tom!" Arthur Weasley greeted enthusiastically. "How's it going? We've got a special discount on chocolate for the week for you-know-what!"

The fact that everyone had conveniently forgotten he had never been told about the holiday was frankly annoying, but Tom pushed it away in favor of a simple nod and smile. No need to get worked up.

"I don't want to toot my own horn, but I have to say, I _am_ curious on whom you're giving chocolate to…"

"And so's the rest of the town," replied Tom.

Arthur flushed. "Them too," he admitted. "Could we get a hint?"

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	144. Chapter 144

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"I'm afraid I was already accosted this morning, Arthur," the farmer coolly brushed off. "A hint would only lead to people grabbing me down dark alleys next."

Arthur shuddered. He knew what Tom meant—after all, he was married to Molly Weasley. One did not simply get more err… _enthusiastic_ than she, unless it was Bellatrix Black… He sighed. "No need to worry then. I can wait."

"Everyone seems so sure that I'll be giving chocolates to someone," Tom mused as he stood next to the sweets, eyes lingering on the large discounted price. "What if I'm not going to?"

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	145. Chapter 145

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

When he left the supermarket with a bag full of chocolate, Tom didn't feel guilty at all. He purposely strolled down the streets he knew the most people would walk at the time of day, stopping by the church and the town square while he was at it.

Just going for a walk, really. _Really_.

Perhaps it was that admittedly large part of him that felt the need for some harmless revenge. He knew the suspense would kill them all, but the vindictive delight he would gain far outweighed any guilt he would probably never feel.

Only a harmless prank.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	146. Chapter 146

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Harry snorted as Tom told his plan in _great_ detail. "So, other than your own amusement, what's the other reason you're doing this?" the Harvest God asked somewhat curiously.

Tom gave him a long, hard stare. "Do you remember that time when you asked whether or not I had someone I… liked?"

"Yes…"

"Then, you certainly remember the offer you made me, correct?"

Harry felt some type of nervousness creep up inside of him at the farmer's serious tone. "Yes…"

"Would it be too much to ask if that offer was still available for usage?" Tom inquired expression completely serious.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	147. Chapter 147

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"You have someone you like?" Harry asked with poorly veiled excitement. "Who?"

The fact that he was so clearly happy at the idea of the farmer having affections for some _girl_ in town was not a good sign. In fact, it was quite depressing—almost as if what happened during New Years was being staunchly ignored. More than anything, Tom felt more than slightly rejected, even though nothing of the sort had happened.

"…Actually, I was wondering if I could use that wish for… someone else…" Tom said carefully while avoiding Harry's question.

The Harvest God blinked. "What…?"

Tom explained.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	148. Chapter 148

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Within minutes, it was clear Harry was trying desperately to hold in his laughter. "Ha! You surprised me there, Tom! For a second I thought you had gone completely selfless on me!"

Tom blinked. "…Was that insult necessary?"

Harry violently shook his head. "That's not what I meant, sorry… it's just… ha!"

"Can you, or can you not?" demanded the farmer, embarrassed that this had given Harry so much amusement.

"I can't, not unless one of the two come here personally to ask for it. My influence doesn't extend far to those who don't personally come to me," replied Harry.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	149. Chapter 149

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Tom sighed. "So you're saying I'm stuck…?"

"You don't have to look like their affections are unnecessary heavy weights," Harry said softly, and received a harsh glare for his efforts. The God tried again. "I mean, the only zealous one is, from what you've told me, Bellatrix—"

"I would like to move about in town _without_ the unrequited affections of five women," Tom stated. He would not be moved. "I do not care for any of them outside the realm of townspeople. There'd simply be no point in giving them a sliver of a chance."

Harry sighed. "I understand."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	150. Chapter 150

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"But you can't do anything either," Tom stated calmly.

"No," Harry whispered, "I can't. I'm sorry."

"I didn't expect anything more," shrugged the farmer. "They don't believe in you, after all."

They did not mention the few believers, because they both knew that the few could not outweigh the many that stood firm in their non-beliefs. It would be useless to point it out.

Tom left, knowing he shouldn't have said half the things he did to his heart's greatest contender. He also knew Harry knew all of this already, but in the end, speaking or not, what would change?

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	151. Chapter 151

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

It frustrated Tom, the fact that everything revolved around one single point he refused to accept. He wasn't ignorant, his mind _knew_ the benefits and the fact that morally, it would be "the right thing to do"… but…

His heart absolutely refused. He couldn't bear the thought of sharing Harry with someone else. There weren't any big, major events that caused his feelings to be what they were, but it was the small things, like a smile, or a phrase, or the simple company…

To progress anywhere past this, Tom would need to give back the God to his people.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	152. Chapter 152

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

At the same time, if he did that, if he _did_ bring back the daily worship of the Harvest God to this town, he knew the chances of the relationship he had with Harry going anywhere were slim.

The carpenter reminded him of this fact as they spoke during the evening. "You'd give up a lot, lad," he murmured softly. "I'll stick by your decision, whatever it may be, but you must know the risk you'll take."

"A long time ago, I would've never even thought of it," Tom replied just as quietly. "But things have changed now. A lot."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	153. Chapter 153

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"It's not like the Harvest God's happiness depends on this," said the carpenter cautiously. "And I don't mean any ill will to Him, but looking at it from _your_ point of view—"

"I know," Tom cut in. "And I can assure you that I'm just as selfish as before, only thinking of myself and what I can gain, but I'd be lying if I said the Harvest God hasn't affected me any."

"Wise words," the carpenter nodded, taking a sip of wine. "But are you prepared to give up your place with Him?"

"Who said I was going to?"

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	154. Chapter 154

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"You're mad if you think things will stay the same, lad," the carpenter exclaimed with a raised brow. "The Harvest God will have his duties to his people back. He won't be able to leave the Pond."

Tom stiffened. "I'm confident that I don't mean so little to him that I blend in with the rest of the non-believers," he said. "You told me before that he is a God, and will continue to be so despite my _feelings_. So I'll continue to be a persistent, stubborn human, who doesn't know when to back off."

The carpenter chuckled despite himself.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	155. Chapter 155

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

The Spring Thanksgiving Festival came and went, the females who were _expecting_ chocolates from him receiving nothing but a smile and a greeting as usual. Tom was stuck with quite a bit of chocolate and nothing to do with it, but he decided getting creative was worth it for the week he received in turn without one yearning look in his direction.

Of course, all good things came to an end, but the time he had gotten gave him the peace and quiet to plan his approach. First of all, it was best to contact the believers, then the rest.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	156. Chapter 156

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Remus Lupin was his first—technically third—choice. The carpenter and the policeman, his two companions, already knew, of course, so Tom wasn't too worried there. He already had their support. Lupin, however, was a wild card.

He was the pastor, yet did not actively encourage worship of the town's forsaken God. He was truly faithful, known for that loyalty he had, but with it the man did nothing. Tom was stuck between loathing him and understanding his dilemma.

So, for the first time in… ever, the farmer decided to attend the confessional with the most sincerity he could admit.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	157. Chapter 157

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Hello Tom," greeted Remus without the surprise that he was probably feeling. He had never seen Tom in the Confessional Room before. "Go ahead and take a seat."

The farmer did so, and in his mind, he had already determined he would be frank. There was no reason beating around the bush, and the pastor, as the type of person he was, would not reveal whatever was said within the Room.

Tom wondered how he should start. He decided on the cause, except with many, many details strategically removed.

"I love the Harvest God," he said rather nonchalantly.

Remus gapped.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	158. Chapter 158

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Um—"

"Let me finish," Tom interrupted. "I love the Harvest God, and I desire—for whatever reason, as I suppose my association with Him has made me much less human than before, seeing as I still very much wish to be selfish and yet am not—I desire to make Him happy."

Remus took a deep breath. He waited for the farmer to continue again.

"And I realize that loving the Harvest God does not matter," Tom admitted calmly. "I respect Him, but at the same time I know I cannot bear to stay with Him, no matter what."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	159. Chapter 159

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"It seems that sometimes I absolutely abhor Him and what He stands for; for being pushed down and being too weak to do anything. I dislike the fact that He has no confidence for someone of His status, that though He is powerful He has no will to _use_ that power."

Remus bowed his head, biting his tongue.

Tom noticed. "And I hate the fact that His followers, supposedly the _most_ loyal and faithful, have done nothing to help Him now. Have not even bothered to go and make offers to Him. Have ignored Him, like the rest in town."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	160. Chapter 160

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"I cannot deny that," Remus whispered. "I can tell you reasons, all kinds of reasons, but perhaps you're right—perhaps they are mere excuses."

Tom eyed the man. "I confess," he began once more, "that I am _in_ love with someone."

"…It's not one of your bachelorettes in town, is it?" asked the pastor wryly.

"No," Tom replied. "I'm in love with Harry."

By Remus' absolutely clueless look, Tom knew he did not know who that was… whether that was a good or bad sign was questionable.

"And because I love him, blast with these stupid emotions, I'll help him."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	161. Chapter 161

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

The pastor heard the unspoken _because you didn't_. He was still so confused though! Who was Harry? He voiced these thoughts to Tom.

The farmer merely gazed at him contemplatively. "You will help me," Tom commanded, ignoring the question, "because you love the Harvest God too."

"What do you plan to do?" Remus asked after he took a deep breath. The farmer was an unstoppable force right now.

"Bring back the Harvest God," he replied casually. "Anymore questions?"

"Bring back the—"for Remus, everything clicked. A long forgotten name—once mentioned and said respectfully and amiably—clicked in his mind.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	162. Chapter 162

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

The pastor swallowed. "I'll help you," he whispered, remembering an old, forsaken vow of his loyalty. So many mistakes, so many a wronging, too much piled up guilt…

"Good," nodded Tom. "Then, I'll take my leave. We'll discuss this later. For now, find out what the Malfoys think."

Remus dipped his head in acceptance. "Wait," he called, "he came to you? Did he—did he ask—?"

"_I_ found _him_," Tom answered simply. "And he never asked anything. This is my choice."

"Are you trying to win his love, then?"

The farmer snorted. "If only," he muttered before making sparse.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	163. Chapter 163

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

It started out slow, at first. Tom made sure he made a big show of visiting the Harvest Pond and kneeling before the waters, and though Harry had first been surprised and even against his actions, the God figured out what his charge was trying to do and simply shook his head.

He didn't believe it would work. Tom would prove him wrong.

By now, his belief in the Harvest God was made clear—and though that estranged some, some of the more curious questioned him on his choices and how he even came to know of the Harvest God.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	164. Chapter 164

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Tom had smiled that too perfect to be _truly _genuine smile, and told his tale in the simplest, most lacking in detail account ever. What _really_ had gone on would be for his and Harry's knowledge only.

"He helped me," Tom replied simply. "The farm wouldn't have been able to take off like it did if I hadn't met Him. I owe my success to the Harvest God."

And that was what he told, over and over again. The first few weeks helped with the Malfoys' involvement, as did the other faithfuls', but his goal was _still_ the Potter family.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	165. Chapter 165

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"You want to know what happened, don't you?" Lucius Malfoy asked quietly at one point.

Tom inclined his head. Of course he did.

"It isn't my place to tell you… but because Charlus is such a fool, I suppose I will."

"Is the story you mean to tell me so private?" the farmer found himself asking.

"Perhaps," Lucius murmured vaguely. "But moreover, it includes many of this town. The Harvest God used to be known well here, and the Potters were his most loyal. You don't think that could've broken so easily, do you?"

Tom understood. "What happened?"

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	166. Chapter 166

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Regulus Black was Orion's younger brother. Before the Great Storm, he worked on the farm that is currently yours, and brought much fame to this town. He was good friends with Charlus too, god knows why—"Lucius sneered before continuing,"—and he was also a very dedicated worshipper."

"I assume there was a falling out?" inquired Tom.

"There was," he confirmed. "Charlus used to give the Harvest God his cooked meals, as he was not a farmer and did not produce anything other than the food served at his inn. Most of his ingredients came from Regulus. However, on one particular harvest…"

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	167. Chapter 167

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"A crop went bad, or _something_," Lucius muttered. "It just so happened that Regulus had offered that _one particular_ crop to the Harvest God, and the God grew sick. _How_ that happened, seeing as He's a God, no one quite knew… but many suspect it was the work of the neighboring town's deity. Regardless, it was a terrible time. Autumn had come around, and there were signs of a storm…"

"Let me guess," Tom cut in. "No one knew that the Harvest God was sick, or at least how badly, and so when he couldn't stop the Great Storm—"

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	168. Chapter 168

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Was it too predictable?" Lucius mocked grimly. "Yes. That's a brief summary of what happened. Regulus lost everything—so he left. Charlus, ever the impulsive fool, blamed the Harvest God and denounced all loyalties. The townspeople merely followed his lead, what with the Great Storm depressing them enough."

The winery owner stopped his leisure pace of walking around his grape vines. "Regulus blamed himself. Charlus did not believe him—he hated, _despised_ the God for making him lose his closest friend. As the inn owner, he was quite influential among the town, and surely you can guess what he did."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	169. Chapter 169

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"The carpenter seems to have a better view of him than you do," Tom observed.

Lucius inclined his head. "They're all imbeciles, I assure you. Gellert sees too much good in the people who love, doubtlessly because of _Albus'_ influence. It's only because Gellert was lucky enough to lose it all and regain everything back that he does. Nevertheless, the discord between our God's followers is present. If you wish to bring back our God to this miserable place, get past Charlus."

Tom filed it away for later. But right now… "Did the Harvest God take any action throughout this?"

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	170. Chapter 170

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"He did," replied Lucius. "How could He not? We, his faithful, tried to help Him in His period of weakness—but did Charlus? No. The Harvest God _knew_ something was wrong. When the truth finally came out, that the Potters had broken their vow of loyalty to Him, He was caught between anger and immense sorrow. I will not forget the wronging that Charlus had done against Him, of the face that our God had made…"

Tom could keenly hear the suppressed anger in Lucius' tone.

"In His spite, his pain, his anguish, He cursed the crops of the town."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	171. Chapter 171

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Only his faithful were not affected, of course," continued the winery owner. "But after the Great Storm, it hit Charlus hard. Without enough resources, he was unable to save his wife, Dorea, when she fell ill and died."

Tom didn't think it sounded like Harry at all. Harry, who was kind, who did not want to inflict needless pain or act upon his anger…

"He deserved it," Lucius whispered viciously. "He deserved it, for betraying our God so thoughtlessly."

"And what of it then?" asked Tom pressingly. "Why didn't the curse continue when everyone continued to forsake the Harvest God?"

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	172. Chapter 172

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"It wasn't meant to be a long time curse," replied Lucius. "Contrary to what you may believe, Dorea's death also hurt the Harvest God. The Potters, not just Charlus, had been close to Him after all. He used to be strong, you know, so confident in Himself and the land He protected… but her death and Charlus' rage had cut Him—"

"And," Narcissa Malfoy surprised them both, cutting into the conversation, "He withdrew the curse, if only to wish to see the town prosper again, with or without Him."

"…I have my work cut out for me, don't I?"

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	173. Chapter 173

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"You do," she confirmed softly with a smile. "But I believe you will succeed. We who are still his faithful still remember and appreciate He who continues to protect us, after all. Why else have we never been hit by a hurricane, or a typhoon, since the Great Storm? And with you as our newest addition, we have been regaining our prosperity."

"Indeed. The preposterous deeds of Orion's and Charlus' spawn have been completely ignored. Their sabotage of the farm, after all, did not stop _you _from acquiring His assistance."

Tom narrowed his eyes. "…Sabotage…?"

The couple shared a look.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	174. Chapter 174

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"You know, Tom," Arthur Weasley said nervously one day, "I'd never figured that you were the religious type…"

"I'm not," he replied simply.

"Then… with the Harvest God…?" the supermarket owner licked his lips and looked anxiously side to side.

"He was the one who helped me," Tom replied honestly. "Without him, I'd probably never have grown _anything _on my farm… It isn't a question of whether he exists or not, because he's always been there."

The patriarch of the Weasley family looked at him thoughtfully. "You're a good man, Tom," he said after awhile. "Maybe that's why he appeared."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	175. Chapter 175

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

To be honest, Tom didn't quite know himself why Harry had come to him that day. After hearing the stories of the few townspeople who were willing to tell their own experiences (the mayor, for one), it seemed that the Harvest God didn't always make appearances—they were quite rare, if anything.

And that made him wonder. He didn't like wondering, so on one particular afternoon he simply went and asked Harry himself.

The God smiled. "Hmm… well, even though I wasn't very aware of things that were going on, I felt _you_ quite clearly, you know?"

Tom _didn't_ know.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	176. Chapter 176

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"What's with that vague answer?" He shot back.

Harry laughed. "Well, it's true! I _felt_ you… it was like you were calling to me, from the realm of the spirits instead of just the mortal plane. I couldn't _not_ answer. Maybe it's your personality—demanding and all that."

Tom didn't bother feeling insulted. "Is it always like that, then? When you decide to _appear_ to someone?"

He shrugged. "I don't know… maybe. Honest, I am! Choosing when or when not to come to someone… it isn't as planned as you might think. I come and go between planes; that's all."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	177. Chapter 177

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"What's it like there?" Tom asked quietly.

Harry smiled. "Calm… you don't have to worry about breathing, or thinking at all. You just… exist. It's very liberating. I can understand why most deities prefer to stay in that realm, but here, it just calls me back sometimes. I'm not the Harvest God for nothing; I _care_ about my people."

"…Then, do gods also have fights in that realm, or is it just here?"

He paused, looking at Tom curiously. Then, something warm seemed to infiltrate his gaze; a softened expression that made the farmer want to push down his feelings.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	178. Chapter 178

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Feelings are really quite inconsequential there, I admit," he said slowly, "you don't really… live. You just exist. Perhaps in the back of my mind I'm aware of the things going on here, if there's danger, or a problem, or something I need to tend to… but for the most part, I'm just… there. It doesn't seem possible to participate in some petty squabble."

"It sounds like you prefer it there," Tom noted.

"I can't say I prefer one world over the other; they're too different. Time never flows there, for one…" Harry paused. "Hmm… Let me show you something."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	179. Chapter 179

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

They traveled to the foot of Mother's Hill, moving behind a large boulder Tom had never remembered noticing all too much. And perhaps that was its purpose, for it stood guard before a meadow of blossoming flowers that swayed slowly with the wind.

"Over here," Harry called softly.

The farmer saw then what the God was pointing out. It was a life sized statue of a woman, whose hair flowed down her back and a misty look expressed on her face. Hardly noticeable were the two small radishes that acted as her earrings.

Tom's gaze was expressionless. "Who is she?"

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	180. Chapter 180

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Harry's smile was fond. "My sister," he answered. "She's been sleeping for awhile. Maybe she'll wake up eventually."

"Do the people know of her?" Tom found himself asking.

"It's been too long," Harry said wistfully. "She used to reside in the lake, but she decided that it wasn't the right time, so she went to sleep. I doubt any of the books in the library would speak of her—the Harvest Goddess."

The God turned back to face Tom. "You understand, don't you? We are timeless, just as the place we were created in."

He understood the message.

_So what?_

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	181. Chapter 181

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"But here, time _does_ flow," Tom argued without really arguing, "and when in Rome, do as the Romans do."

At the very least, he made Harry laugh. "Mmm… I suppose. But it's been a very long time since I've done that."

"They'll believe again," the farmer whispered. "They'll believe, I swear it."

"It doesn't matter, Tom," Harry finally said. "This village… their existence… It's all just like a drop of water hitting the surface of a pond. Trivial."

"Perhaps if you look at it like that… but you care, don't you? I think I can at least see that much."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	182. Chapter 182

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

It started first with the Weasleys. Then the Tonks. Slowly, the rest of the town began to believe again, just as Tom had promised, and the farmer felt no little measure of success when he saw Charlus Potter arrive one day at the Harvest Pond, carrying a large bouquet of lilies.

He saw the man get down on one knee, toss the flowers in, and whisper quietly the words of regret and wistful forgiveness, along with a desperate plea for his own deeds to be pardoned.

Somehow, the scene gave Tom a sense of finality. Harry returned to his people.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	183. Chapter 183

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Ever since then, Harry did not leave the Pond anymore. Tom didn't particularly mind sitting at the water's edge for an hour or two, but he _did_ mind the knowledge that he _wouldn't_ leave.

But, at the very least, the God's smile was still Tom's, even if it were for now. The feeling of resigned helplessness ate at his heart, even as he rose in success. His second year had passed quickly, and he found the act of keeping his place more difficult than he had realized.

The Harvest God was not only his anymore. Bitterness and rage swept in.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	184. Chapter 184

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

It was perhaps this uncertainty that drove him to his next step. Tom, despite all of his masks of patience, was never really very tolerant. The metaphorical pot that contained his emotions was boiling over, and soon, he could not control it anymore.

This year, he'd make sure Harry knew _exactly_ how he felt, no matter how disgustingly sappy that sounded. And then, perhaps if… maybe…

Tom ignored the sorrowful gaze of Kingsley, and the calculating though troubled stare from the carpenter.

Things would work out. He'd make them. He didn't care about the Harvest God anymore—he wanted _Harry_.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	185. Chapter 185

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

The breeze that came in at the beach was refreshing, as even at night the summer atmosphere was humid and warm.

"T—Tom, are you sure you wouldn't rather be spending time with the townspeople?" Harry asked, dressed as he always was in his white robes with the broach Tom had made him the first year pinned onto his breast.

The God had been more than insistent about _integration_ this year, but the farmer didn't really care much for it. He knew the town, knew the people, so what else?

He turned to Harry with an intense gaze. "I'm sure."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	186. Chapter 186

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Despite Harry's previous hesitation, it was clear that, throughout the night, he was enjoying himself—being next to Tom as they sat in a secluded area of the beach to watch the annual Firework Celebration. There was a genuine smile on his face as he relaxed, comfortable with the familiarity between he and Tom.

The farmer thought all the coaxing and manipulation it had taken to convince Harry to leave the Harvest Pond was worth it, if only just for this—but also, more.

"Harry," he called softly, getting the God's attention.

"Hmm?"

Tom didn't hesitate moving for a kiss.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	187. Chapter 187

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"I—I can't—… I belong to this town, Tom!" Harry pleaded Tom to understand as he appeared the day after.

"I'll take what I can get for now," Tom steadfastly replied. "I _am_ part of the town, after all."

The God slumped over. "You're not playing fair," he whispered.

"In the end, it doesn't matter, does it? You haven't pushed me away again—can I consider this my win?"

Their argument was as messy as it was bleak and depressing, fated to end with no winner. They both knew that, but…

"I can't return your feelings. I'm sorry, Tom."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	188. Chapter 188

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

The farmer stood unfazed. Harry refused to look at him in the eyes—that was a clear sign of his unwillingness to speak, and it was enough for Tom to understand that this wasn't over. Not yet. He still had—still had—

Pathetic that he had to say "a chance".

"Then I'll keep trying until you do," he promised. "All I ask is that you don't push me away."

Silence settled over them. On those unstable terms they parted, but Tom heard the last whispered "Then how am I going to stop you from getting closer?" spill from Harry's lips.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	189. Chapter 189

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

To Tom, it was clear that Harry was distressed by the situation—which he didn't want. He might be determined to be as blunt with his seduction as possible, but that didn't mean that he didn't care.

So, as a bit of an apology (and a concession), during early Fall, Tom took some of his summer produce and attended the Harvest Festival in which everyone threw an ingredient into a pot to make a literal potluck. Later he took a portion back with him and, that very night, gave it to Harry.

It was worth the smile he was given.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	190. Chapter 190

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

The Full Moon Festival was just days away from that, so when the time came, Tom asked Harry to come with him to the summit of Mother's Hill. He knew he was taking every advantage possible, what with using the traditions that had been ingrained in the small sleepy town since it began, but Tom thought it was fitting.

Harry clearly cared for the people who came to worship him.

"Tom?" asked the God as they looked up at the moon. "Why are you doing this? It would be so much easier if—"

"Because I _want _to," he replied.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	191. Chapter 191

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

While Fall passed away, and consequently the animal competitions as well, Tom allowed himself time to plan how he was going to go about the Starry Night Festival in winter… next to his daily routine, of course. He had figured from last year that _no one_ took the Starry Night Festival lightly; it was the ultimate romantic holiday if one performed it as such. Apparently.

He still shuddered at the thought of Bellatrix's attempts to make _him_ invite _her._

Last year, of course, he hadn't done any such thing as putting intimate affections towards the day. But now…

Tom sighed.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	192. Chapter 192

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"It's all about a nice dinner with some time to gaze at the stars," the carpenter lectured. "But you have to _make_ something happen! You can't just treat it as it is! Be sly, subtle—so ingeniously charming that He'll never know you're making a move until you do!"

Kingsley leaned against the wall and shook his head. "You're too enthusiastic, Gellert…"

"Well, how is the lad going to learn if I'm not? He wasn't born here, you know! I've got to teach him everything I know!"

"Last I remembered, _you_ weren't born here either," the policeman mercilessly pointed out.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	193. Chapter 193

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Would he even _appreciate_ a dinner?" Tom cut in to his friends' squabbling.

The two paused. "Well, traditionally—"Kingsley began, but was quickly interrupted.

"That's it!" Gellert cried as he abruptly stood from his seat. "You don't _have_ to be traditional, because you're not from here! Be unique! Inventive! Do whatever the hell you want for the Festival so long as you woo him! Smart Tom, very _very _smart…"

The farmer thought his only saving grace was that he wasn't talking to the mayor. The old coot probably would've been just as enthusiastic, twice as cryptic, and far less conniving.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	194. Chapter 194

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

The night of the Festival, Tom forewent the sappy invitational letter as so many were prone to do in town and simply went down to the Pond, as he had just this afternoon. Instead of tossing in an offering, he simply sat and waited for the God to appear. If he didn't, then that was that.

He wasn't kept waiting for long.

"Are you planning to invite me out tonight?" Harry asked with a mysterious smile.

"Yes," replied Tom in the straightforward way that hid nervousness.

Harry laughed. "Alright then," he said, and walked across water to his awaiting date.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	195. Chapter 195

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Instead of bringing him back to his house on the farm, Tom brought Harry to the beach. Strange, because it was winter after all and the air was freezing—but neither of them really minded, and the God seemed to be in a cheerful mood tonight.

His teasing was proof enough. "Hmm, so I don't get a fancy dinner?"

Tom smiled despite himself, watching as Harry eagerly ran forward to the water's edge so his feet flirted with the incoming tide. He twirled, white robes spinning fluidly to meet the spray of the sea.

"Would you prefer it?" asked Tom.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	196. Chapter 196

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Not at all," admitted Harry. "A clear winter's night is unexpectedly beautiful, and most find the chill far too bracing to consider coming here."

"It's fine if it's cold," murmured Tom as he came closer.

"Don't get sick now. I wouldn't want to nurse you back to health," teased the God as he spun again, feet light as he danced further upon the water and away from shore.

"I would love to have you by my bedside," Tom answered without really thinking. "But only if I'm awake this time."

"I'll be sure to remember that. Don't go in the water!"

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	197. Chapter 197

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

The farmer sulked. "Do you have expressive rights to the sea, now?"

"I just don't want you to catch a cold," Harry scolded as he lightly tiptoed back. "Even if you're dressed for the weather, getting wet is not an option!"

"You like it here, though. I can tell."

Tom found himself with an armful of his heart's desire just as quickly as the words had left his mouth.

"Then if I'm _here_, will you promise not to put your health in jeopardy?"

In a smooth movement he had his arms around Harry's waist. "Only if you stay," he replied.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	198. Chapter 198

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"I wouldn't be able to leave anyways," Harry muttered under his breath. Tom drew them both away from the water, pulling them down to the ground to sit upon the snow.

They must've made an odd sight—pure white flowing cloth draped upon one, heavily contrasting with Tom's dark attire—not to mention, the moon proudly beaming down on them as the stars glinted in their mysterious ways.

"I forgot what it was like," Harry whispered, "to watch the stars."

"I'll be sure to remind you anytime you like."

"That's a daunting task. Are you sure?"

"Quite," Tom mockingly replied.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	199. Chapter 199

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

They ended up kissing sometime later, lips drawn by the yearning of company and the whispered cheers of the waves. Tom didn't quite remember how it happened—or when—but when it did, it seemed like all of time had come to a halt as they were more consumed by their interest in each other than the night sky.

It came with the odd realization of the fact that his feelings were mutual, and the indescribable urge to make Harry his own in every way. Tom didn't want to share anymore… with _anyone_, and it was unfortunate that he must.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	200. Chapter 200

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Thank you for the night," Harry said as he stepped onto the waters of his Pond, "I had a good time."

Tom felt that there was some finality behind his tone. _No_, he didn't want it to end like this.

"Harry—"he called, and as the God turned, Tom waded into the Pond towards him.

"Tom, you're going to get—"

"I don't care." With his hands he drew Harry down to a sitting position atop the water, just low enough so he could kiss him again.

_I love you. Stay. Don't leave. Don't go. You're all I want, forever._

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	201. Chapter 201

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"T—Tom?" Harry, breathless from their kiss, met his eyes with confusion brimming, most likely through unfinished thoughts reaching halfway across the wide gap between them.

But he didn't want a gap. Tom spilled his thoughts, suddenly finding them so effortless to say when faced with Harry's possible departure. He pulled him in to share another kiss, only to his surprise to be met with a splash as his love fell into the water with him.

When man walks upon sea—or perhaps when a God falls from grace—

_Whichever comes first. _

The gap disappears.

"Marry me," Tom hoarsely whispered.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	202. Chapter 202

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"I'd love nothing more," Harry replied after many intimacies had been shared, "but Tom—Tom you must understand—"

"What more is there?" Tom demanded.

"Even If I—if I marry you—I won't be able to stay. There are duties—duties to my people and..." Harry trailed off, the want but resigned sorrow in his eyes telling a message that his words didn't need to.

Tom wanted to cry. "You can't—?" _Stay…?_

"I love you," was said instead. "I love you."

The next time, Harry was the one who leaned in, and Tom knew it was the last.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	203. Chapter 203

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

And, true to his instincts, it _was_ the last kiss they would share that night. Before his eyes, Harry turned to stone, freezing and becoming cold first before his eyes glazed and all that was left was the predictable look of granite and rock.

Tom wanted to say something. He wanted to scream, to ask why this was forced upon him and why the Fates were so unfair, but he didn't. He merely sat there, on the bank of the Pond, starring at what was once his beloved.

He stayed until sunrise, when the carpenter found him, covered in snow.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	204. Chapter 204

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Despite what happened, time went on. He still longed for Harry, still felt the weight of his heart beat so pointedly in his chest, so resolute and unlike how he simply wanted to waste away.

The carpenter said nothing, tried to do nothing. The mayor, several times in fact, stopped by and looked like he was about to say _something_, but never could.

And slowly, as time passed, there came a day when no one knew of the Harvest God. He simply disappeared from the books and memories, and the worshippers began to worship the Harvest Goddess instead.

Tom hated.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	205. Chapter 205

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

And even though he was quite resolute in the matter of staying _far_ away from the Harvest Pond, his curiosity got the best of him. It was summer when he came, not with some offering but to simply stand at the bank where everything had gone right and wrong in one night.

Experimentally, he plucked one of the flowers growing nearby and tossed it into the waters.

"Hello, Tom," said a smiling blonde that appeared before him. "I've been waiting to meet you for some time. I'm Luna, the Harvest Goddess—but perhaps you already knew that."

"You're his sister…"

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	206. Chapter 206

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Yes," she replied. "He's gone to sleep, you see. I've taken his place upon request—woke up from a nice, long nap, in fact. Well… if there isn't anything you need, I'll be going now."

Luna vanished, and Tom never tried to ask of Harry again. His visits, if there were any, were short and occasional. He never tried to befriend the Goddess, nor make nice with her, nor have any type of relationship with her.

It simply hurt too much.

Luna seemed to understand. She watched silently, ever the protector like her brother had been for the small town.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	207. Chapter 207

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Through the emotional turmoil he experienced, and as maturity and knowledge from his successes brought his farm, and consequentially the town he lived in, to fame, Tom became what every small farmer strived to be. He caught every fish possible in the town's nearby lakes, rivers, and ponds, as well as the sea, became the source of fresh, local crops for the townspeople, and even won the annual competitions with each of his animals.

He was successful. He was prosperous. He did not worry about money, or the occasional shortages. Tom now knew how to work past those little things.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	208. Chapter 208

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

In fact, his good relationship with Rodolphus, and the fixing of his strained relationship with the Blacks, allowed him to also work under their tutelage in the winter. Soon enough, he could make complex jewelry or useful materials by himself through what he mined. His tools were upgraded to be the best that they could be, though he still went to the Blacks to fix them of course.

Several stones in the mines he found were odd… in fact he had never seen or heard of them before. Tom kept these a secret, somehow giving him a semblance of comfort.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	209. Chapter 209

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

It was the last day of winter that Tom awoke to be pulled to the inn one night by the mayor. He usually slept a lot later, but today all he had wanted to do was get a dreamless night's sleep.

"Dumbledore, you better have a good reason for this—"

"I assure you, he does," the carpenter interrupted, strolling in with ease and leaning up against the wall.

"Then what is it?" Tom snapped. _All he wanted was to sleep the night away…_

"We, ah, have a new resident that we're welcoming to the town." Dumbledore's eyes merrily twinkled.

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	210. Chapter 210

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"And how does this concern me? Better yet, why are you having a welcoming party?" Tom demanded, crossing his arms. _He_ certainly hadn't gotten one when he had just come.

"Well, to answer your second question, he's actually Charlus' distant cousin, twice removed… and was originally under the care of Regulus Black, so he's certainly known well by a select few individuals. As to how it concerns you… well, your farm's quite large, and doing all the work must be exhausting, right? So we've decided that he could be your… assistant. You'll take him under your wing, so to speak."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	211. Chapter 211

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

Tom thought that was a load of horse shit. "And you didn't choose to mention this to _me_, the person who's supposedly going to _take this kid_ in?"

"He most definitely isn't a child," the carpenter decided to point out. "And we're rather sure that you won't be complaining for long."

"Oh? _Do_ humor me," Tom scowled, accepting a glass of wine from a passing Lily Evans.

"He'll be living at the inn, so it won't be too much of an intrusion," Dumbledore cheerfully added. "And he's already had some experience… just needs a wider range of work and environment."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	212. Chapter 212

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

"Why look, here he comes right now," the carpenter drawled, a finger pointing in the direction of the bar.

Indeed, a man made his way through the crowds, and upon his approach, Tom realized with a sudden surrealism that he was quite familiar and—_oh_, who was he kidding?! That was—he swallowed, trying to wet his suddenly hoarse throat. The wine was forgotten and absently stolen by the carpenter.

"Hello," the man greeted somewhat shyly. "I'm Harry Potter… and you must be Tom Riddle. I'll be looking forward to working under you, so please take care of me well."

* * *

**Posted in its full form on Ao3, except for the sequel and the eventual epilogue :). I'll be posting 5 of these per a day (I think?), but because it's long that might become 10 a day.**


	213. Chapter 213

**Warnings:** future SLASH (boy x boy), MAJOR NO-MAGIC!AU (Alternate Universe, specifically the Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town setting), possible OOC, life story

**Pairings: **TMR/HP, implied AD/GG, implied KS/NT (Kingsley x Tonks), onesided JP/LE

**Standard disclaimer applies:** I do not own Harry Potter or any brand you recognize in this story. _J.K. Rowling_ is credited with the creation of these characters (I'm not fond of using OCs in my own fanfiction). I also do not own the Harvest Moon series by Natsume.

* * *

All eyes seemed to be on them. The townspeople apparently wanted to see how the meeting would go—fine. Tom didn't care.

Instead of taking the offered hand with his own in a hand shake, he instead brought it swiftly before him as he bowed lightly. Tom's lips gently brushed against his knuckles, almost as if to promise again what had not been fulfilled, and his smile was genuine as he noticed Harry's blush.

"Indeed I am," he replied, voice smooth and compelling. Somehow, the dryness in his throat disappeared completely. "I'll be looking forward to working with you, Harry."

* * *

**Well, this is the last chapter of Living in the Moment! However, the "sequel" will be posted under this same story. For now, I'll be posting it on Ao3, and when I'm done with that (it's only about 50 drabbles), they'll be on their way here. Afterwards, the epilogue will be posted (which should be of their wedding)! Thanks for everything, and I'll see ya'll soon, haha~**


End file.
